Holy Night
by Nyly
Summary: Clarke est atteinte de Xeroderma pigmentosum, communément appelée "Maladie des enfants de la lune". Ce qui veut dire que sa peau ne peut pas se protéger des rayons UV, l'empêchant de sortir en plein soleil.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction, une fiction qui me tient à coeur car elle est inspirée d'un dramas que je regardais quand j'étais au lycée, ce qui remonte à loin XD. Ce dramas s'appelle TAIYOU NO UTA, pour ceux qui connaissent ^^.**

 **Je précise que je ne connais pas réellement la maladie, alors je la tourne à ma façon pour la fic. ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 01**

4h57.

Clarke était assise sur le petit banc placé juste devant sa fenêtre, concentrée sur son dessin, le bruit des vagues lui arrivant quelque peu aux oreilles. Elle jetait quelques coups d'oeil de temps à autre, histoire de vérifier si ce qu'elle faisait était relativement ressemblant avec la réalité du paysage devant sa maison. La plage. Beaucoup rêveraient d'avoir une maison avec une vue pareille, avec pour seul obstacle entre la plage et elle, la route. Seulement, Clarke avait beau adorer ce qu'elle voyait, elle détestait cet endroit. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de faire comme tout le monde en pleine journée, aller lézarder sur le sable chaud.

Clarke est atteinte d'une maladie relativement rare, appelée communément, "Maladie des enfants de la lune", une maladie l'empêchant tout bonnement de se mettre au soleil sans prendre le risque de bruler et de développer un cancer de la peau. Cette maladie qui lui a été diagnostiquée dès son plus jeune âge, elle a appris à vivre avec, même si toutes les nuits, elle souhaiterait n'avoir jamais vu le jour.

Comme tous les matins, elle a mis une alarme sur son téléphone, pour savoir à quelle heure exactement elle doit fermer ses volets et plonger sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Il lui reste seulement trois minutes avant de devoir fermer son cahier de dessin, et abandonner cette plage.

[..]

17h15.

Clarke entend quelques coups résonner contre la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle est allongée sur le sol, la tête sur un gros coussin, enfouie sous une grosse couverture, à regarder la télé. Elle crie un simple "Entrez" et se replonge dans son film. Les films de noel sont assez cucu à son gout, mais elle les trouve tout de même mignons, avec leurs histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose. Elle qui n'y a jamais gouté s'imagine ce que serait sa vie s'il lui arrivait ce genre d'histoires.

Elle sourit quand elle voit ses deux meilleurs amis, Finn et Raven, poser leurs sacs à dos par terre et venir la rejoindre sous la couette.

 **_ Comment c'était ce dernier jour de cours?** Demanda la blonde en leur faisant un bisou à chacun.

 **_ Mortel!** Répondit la brune. **C'est tellement plus long quand tu sais que le soir même tu es en vacances!**

Clarke rit en regardant sa meilleure amie. Elle les connait depuis qu'elle est petite, et ça remonte à loin puisqu'ils ont tous les trois 22 ans. Finn vit dans la maison à droite de la sienne, et Raven celle juste après. Leurs parents étant des amis de la mère de Clarke, ils se sont connus enfants alors qu'ils venaient diner chez elle, et depuis, ils ne se lâchent plus. Ils connaissent bien la maladie de la blonde, et prennent soin d'elle comme si elle était de leur famille.

 **_ Et toi ta journée?** Demanda Finn en se collant à elle pour avoir de sa chaleur.

 **_ Comme d'hab quoi! Jackson est parti y a une heure, donc je suis en vacances aussi!**

Clarke suit des cours de médecine directement chez elle, grâce à Jackson, un collègue travaillant avec sa mère à l'hopital. Elle l'aime bien et elle apprécie apprendre avec lui, même si elle se demande pourquoi elle se donne autant de peine puisqu'elle ne pourra jamais sortir de chez elle la journée. Si elle arrive à trouver un poste uniquement de nuit ça pourrait le faire, encore fallait-il trouver une place.

 **_ Au fait Clarky, on a vu une affiche quand on était dans le bus et on a pensé à toi. Demain soir il y a le marcher de noël qui démarre en centre ville, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa d'y aller tous les trois!** Ajouta la brune.

Clarke lui fit un grand sourire, et accepta sans attendre. Elle avait toujours adoré la période de noël, et les illuminations qui prenaient place dans la ville. Etant quelqu'un sortant la nuit, elle appréciait de voir que ce moment était le plus important en cette période.

 **_ Ils ont mis la grande roue encore?** Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

 **_ Oui il me semble que j'ai vu le dessin sur l'affiche,** répondit le brun.

Clarke lui lança un regard et sourit. Elle aimait bien Finn, et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir aller avec lui faire un tour de grande roue. Cela faisait désormais quelques mois qu'elle avait comprit que Finn était amoureux de Raven, mais qu'il n'osait pas lui en parler. Elle aimerait pouvoir se retrouver un peu seule avec lui pour essayer de le convaincre de tout avouer à leur meilleure amie. Elle n'a pas la chance de pouvoir vivre librement comme eux, alors elle voudrait qu'ils profitent.

 **_ On y va demain!** Ajouta-t-elle presqu'en criant.

 **_ ça on s'en doutait!** Dit la brune en riant, avant de se plonger dans le film que regardait Clarke.

[..]

19h45

Clarke est assise sur son banc, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle se laisse bercer par la musique tout en regardant au dehors. Sa mère est entrain de préparer le repas, et Clarke attend que ce soit l'heure avant de pouvoir enfin sortir. La nuit est déjà tombée et elle laisse son regard se perdre dans la noirceur au dehors. Ses yeux se perdent bien souvent, comme tous les soirs, sur le petit restaurant en bord de plage, juste devant sa maison. En cette saison, il y a personne en terasse, mais les baies vitrées présentes tout autour de l'établissement lui permettent de voir qu'il y a tout de même un paquet de monde qui y mange. Clarke se dit que ce qu'ils servent doit être bon pour qu'il y ait autant de monde l'hiver comme l'été. Elle n'y a jamais été, bien qu'elle y ait pensé déjà.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit, tenant un plateau chargé de verres et un torchon sur l'épaule. Cela fait plus de deux ans que ce garçon travaille ici, pratiquement trois soirs dans la semaine, et quasiment tous les week-ends. Clarke sait qu'il est à peine plus âgé qu'elle, ça se voit. Elle l'a beaucoup admiré, le dessinant parfois alors qu'il s'appliquait à porter ses assiettes chargées de nourriture. Elle sait qu'il est beaucoup apprécié, que les clients reviennent souvent pour le voir lui, sans doute ses amis. Il discute beaucoup, parfois trop, ce qui fait qu'il se fait reprendre par son patron car il a du boulot, mais il travaille bien. Et Clarke adore ça.

Elle le regarde alors qu'un groupe de jeunes vient de pousser la porte du restaurant. Il sourit, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, Clarke peut voir qu'il semble réellement content. Elle remarque une jeune fille qui lui saute dans les bras, manquant de lui faire renverser son plateau de verres. Elle aime cette scène, qui lui rappelle sa relation avec ses propres amis. Même si elle en a visiblement beaucoup moins que lui. En fait, beaucoup moins que tout le monde.

 **_ A table Clarke!**

Elle se détourne de sa fenêtre alors que sa mère l'appelle et éteint la lumière de sa chambre avant de descendre mettre la table et manger.

Bellamy sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu sa bande d'amis au complet, et ce soir, ils ont prévu de venir manger dans le restaurant où il travaille pour attendre qu'il ait terminé son service pour l'emmener faire un peu la fête. Octavia, sa petite soeur dépose un baiser sur sa joue en lui demandant comment il va, et file s'installer à la table du fond, la seule qui puisse tous les accueillir. Bellamy les laisse faire, après tout, ils sont habitués, et alors qu'il s'apprête à nettoyer une table, il remarque une lumière s'éteindre de l'autre côté de la route. Sa chambre.

Depuis qu'il travaille dans ce restaurant, il a remarqué que la maison juste en face, avait les volets fermés la journée, et ouverts le soir. Il avait aussi remarqué la chambre à l'étage, avec la fenêtre donnant vers la plage, et surtout, la jolie blonde qui se posait souvent là le soir. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle semblait dessiner, griffonnant sur un petit calepin. Il la trouvait belle. Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vue ailleurs ni à un autre moment. Il se demandait parfois, pourquoi elle n'ouvrait jamais ses volets la journée, pourquoi elle ne dessinait jamais la plage quand il faisait jour. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui poser la question à elle. Il avait bien essayé une fois, de communiquer avec elle, mais à part lui faire un simple signe de la main, il n'avait pas réussi à faire plus.

Elle venait de quitter la pièce, qui était désormais plongée dans le noir, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il l'avait loupée. Il aurait aimé la voir, il aurait aimé voir son visage concentré et ses lèvres pincées alors qu'elle s'appliquait à dessiner. Mais elle était déjà partie.

Alors qu'il entendit ses amis l'appeler, il afficha un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et déposa le plateau de verres sur le comptoir avant de partir à leur table pour prendre leurs commandes.

 **_ Mec tu travailles demain soir?** Demanda Murphy, l'un de ses plus vieux amis.

 **_ Oui. Exceptionnellement mon patron a eut une place sur le marcher de noël et je vais gérer les boissons chaudes là bas. Pourquoi?**

 **_ On voulait y aller tous ensemble en fait, mais si tu travaille, tu es un gros nul et on te compte pas!**

Bellamy rit un peu, griffonnant sur sa feuille ce que chacun comptait manger ce soir. Oui il aurait bien aimé y aller avec eux, mais il avait promis à son patron de gérer le stand à sa place. Et puis, c'était pour lui le moyen d'avoir un peu plus de sous qu'habituellement.

 **_ Vous profiterez à ma place!**

Il s'écarta d'eux pour aller annoncer la commande en cuisine, où son patron lui fit un sourire. Il était habitué à ce que les amis de Bellamy viennent régulièrement ici, et même s'ils étaient relativement bruyants, il ne disait jamais rien, car pour lui, ils mettaient de l'ambiance dans l'établissement, et leurs rires résonnant en fin de soirée étaient toujours un plaisir.

 **_ Je suis désolé de te bloquer demain soir alors que tu pourrais sortir avec eux Bellamy.** Dit son patron doucement.

 **_ Ne vous en faites pas, vous savez que c'est avec plaisir que je le fais.**

Il aimait son boulot, et il aimait son patron qui se comportait avec lui comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Alors il ne regrettait pas de devoir renoncer à sortir avec ses amis pour lui rendre un service. Et puis, l'ambiance des marchers de Noël, c'était pas forcément ce qu'il adorait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 02**

* * *

 _20h10_

Clarke ferma la porte de sa maison après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue. Celle ci lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée, lui indiquant qu'elle devrait travailler cette nuit, et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas rentrer avant le levé du soleil le lendemain. Clarke lui avait sourit, avait rappelé à sa mère qu'elle avait son téléphone avec elle, qu'elle avait mis une alarme pour ne pas rentrer trop tard, et surtout qu'elle sortait avec Finn et Raven, et qu'ils veilleraient sur elle. Abby avait alors sourit à sa fille, lui indiquant qu'elle avait confiance en elle.

Elle avait enfilé un bonnet, resserré son manteau rouge autour de son corps, et enroulé son écharpe autour de son cou avant de se rapprocher de la maison de Finn. Au passage, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au restaurant, le cherchant du regard, ce beau serveur qu'elle admirait. Mais elle ne le vit pas, et se dit qu'il ne devait pas travailler. Elle sourit quand elle aperçu Finn sortir de chez lui avec un timing parfait, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

 **_ ça va?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Oui et toi?**

 **_ Oui. Par contre, Raven m'a envoyé un message, elle ne peut pas venir, elle doit garder ses cousins.**

 **_ Oh c'est dommage, en plus c'était la première soirée de noël qu'on allait faire.**

Clarke était triste de savoir que sa meilleure amie ne pourrait pas être là avec elle, car elle voulait réellement passer cette soirée avec eux deux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait toujours Finn, et elle ne pouvait qu'être contente à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui. C'était peut-être un bon point finalement, car elle pourrait essayer de lui faire un peu ouvrir son coeur, et peut-être de lui faire tout avouer.

Elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendit, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du jeune homme garée devant sa maison.

[..]

Bellamy tendit la monnaie à l'homme devant lui en souriant et commença à préparer la commande des six boissons chaudes. Il se concentra pour ne pas se mélanger, bien qu'il commençait à connaitre les recettes spécial noël sur le bout des doigts. Cette année, son patron avait fait fort, il avait créé des recettes aux saveurs des fêtes, avec de la cannelle ou bien des épices, et il devait avouer qu'il les adorait. Sa préférée reste le cappuccino à la vanille, à la cannelle et avec des chamallows. Il sourit à Jasper qui semblait un peu patauger à ses côtés, et se tourna vers lui pour l'aiguiller un peu. Jasper est un nouvel arrivé au restaurant, et il commence à prendre ses marques, mais le stresse lui fait faire parfois n'importe quoi.

 **_ Attends je vais t'aider.**

Bellamy s'approcha de lui et lui montra comment préparer un moccaccino épicé, lui indiquant de ne pas se stresser, qu'il pouvait prendre son temps puisqu'il apprend. Il portait un badge "c'est mon premier jour", ce qui faisait que les clients étaient relativement compréhensifs avec lui.

Jasper lui sourit et refit exactement tout ce que lui avait montré Bellamy pour les prochaines boissons. Et il y arriva à merveille. Alors Bellamy retourna à sa tache et passa au client suivant, affichant son plus beau sourire, comme à son habitude.

Clarke marchait dans les allées du marcher de noël, les yeux brillants comme si elle découvrait ses lumières et cette ambiance pour la toute première fois. Elle savait que Finn se moquait de son côté enfant, mais elle s'en fichait, elle savait qu'au fond, il aimait la voir comme ça, sinon il ne l'y emmènerait pas. Elle le tira par le bras pour aller dans un petit stand de photo, où ils posèrent dans le traineau du père noël, puis à côtés de pingouins déguisés en lutins. Clarke riait, tellement elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Elle avait repéré tellement de jolies choses, qui feraient de supers cadeaux de noël, qu'elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne toute seule pour pouvoir faire ses achats en secret.

 **_ Tu as faim?** Demanda Finn.

 **_ Non ça va. Je veux aller faire la grande roue!**

Finn rit et capitula devant l'air déterminé de la blonde. Alors ils se dirigèrent en direction du manège illuminé au loin, regardant au passage les divers stands présentés. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour prendre leurs places, le téléphone de Finn sonna, et il décrocha. Clarke lui fit un signe pour le prévenir qu'elle allait chercher à boire, et alors qu'il s'écarta un peu de la foule pour parler à son interlocuteur, elle se rapprocha du stand de boissons chaudes. Et son coeur se souleva. Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, un comptoir les séparant. Le garçon du restaurant. Elle reconnaissait cette carrure et ce visage, elle en était persuadée. Et vu la façon dont il la regardait, il devait aussi savoir qui elle était.

 **_ Bonjour.** Dit-elle doucement.

 **_ Euh oui Bonjour... Enfin bonsoir. Qu'est ce que je vous sers?**

Il lui fit un sourire, et Clarke frissonna. Elle entendait sa voix pour la première fois, et elle la trouvait belle. Elle était rauque et masculine, et elle lui allait vraiment bien. Elle se reprit pour ne pas qu'il ne la pense folle de rester ainsi sans bouger ni même parler devant lui. Elle se pencha un peu pour regarder la carte accrochée au mur, avec les différentes boissons proposées.

 **_ Il y a tellement de choix, qu'est ce que vous proposez?**

Bellamy se retourna un peu vers la carte pour analyser la liste. Oui il y avait beaucoup de choix, mais s'il devait proposer quelque chose à cette fille, qu'il avait toujours vue de loin, alors il choisissait sans hésiter sa préférée. Il plongea son regard sur elle, si belle dans son manteau rouge, ses cheveux longs bouclés débordant de son bonnet, et lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Si je peux me permettre, le cappuccino à la vanille et à la cannelle est une tuerie. Il y a même des chamallows dedans!**

Elle rit devant sa remarque, et Bellamy la trouva encore plus belle.

 **_ Je vais prendre ça alors! Deux s'il vous plait.**

Elle lui sourit et il se retourna pour commencer à préparer ses boissons. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses machines, il inspira, cherchant à calmer les battements de son coeur. Il n'en revenait pas de voir qu'elle était là, tout près de lui, appuyée sur le comptoir de son stand. Au début, il s'était demandé s'il s'agissait bien de la fille de la maison d'en face, celle qu'il voyait chaque soir depuis deux ans, celle qu'il aimait regarder dessiner. Mais elle semblait l'avoir reconnu elle aussi, et ça lui avait enlevé le doute. La voir comme ça, si près de lui avait fait s'emballer son coeur, et il ne savait pas comment réagir en face d'elle. Elle était bien plus belle que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé, et elle avait un sourire à tomber par terre. Il ajouta les chamallows dans les gobelets avant de placer les couvercles dessus et se retourna pour les lui tendre. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui tendit un billet qu'il attrapa, frôlant ses doigts au passage. Ils étaient fins et sa peau était froide, ce qui fit frissonner Bellamy. Car derrière son comptoir, il avait chaud, les machines tournant sans arrêt, et puis les gobelets brulants qu'il touchait lui permettait de se réchauffer.

 **_ Vous verrez, ce sont les meilleurs cappuccinos du coin!**

 **_ Si c'est faux je reviens vous traiter de menteur!** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

 **_ Avec plaisir!**

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la grande roue. Un instant il resta à la regarder, marcher doucement pour ne pas faire tomber ses boissons, et quand il vit qu'elle se planta à côté d'un garçon, il perdit son sourire. Bien sûr qu'une fille comme ça ne pouvait être qu'avec un mec dans un endroit pareil, c'était la sortie idéale pour un couple. Alors il lâcha des yeux la jolie blonde, pour reporter son regard vers ses clients et vers Jasper qui semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **_ Longue histoire Jasp!** Dit-il en attrapant le carton de gobelets pour recharger les stocks sur le plan de travail.

 **_ On a le temps il me semble.**

Bellamy sourit, et commença à lui raconter son histoire avec la petite blonde, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder un peu plus loin. Il se remémorait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était une nuit d'été, il faisait chaud, et elle avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait pu entendre la musique résonner, et sa voix alors qu'elle s'était mise à chanter toute seule dans sa chambre, sautillant dans tous les sens. Il avait rit de la voir s'amuser comme ça, sans avoir peur du ridicule. Les nuits d'après, il avait regardé dans sa direction comme pour attendre qu'elle lui donne une bouffée d'air frais, et c'était devenu une habitude chez lui.

 **_ ça fait un peu voyeur quand même!** Dit Jasper en rigolant.

 **_ Tais toi Jasper! Je suis un gentleman même si tu en doutes!**

Jasper leva les mains en l'air et retira ses paroles, alors que Bellamy se mit à sourire. Il l'aimait bien ce jeune, et il savait qu'il pouvait facilement l'intégrer à son groupe d'amis. Ce qu'il ferait peut-être.

Clarke venait de rejoindre Finn, marchant doucement pour ne pas faire tomber les boissons qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle devait avouer que les tenir lui avait permis de se réchauffer et de ne moins sentir le froid. Elle vit son meilleur ami lui faire un grand sourire quand il raccrocha, et elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

 **_ C'était Raven...**

 **_ Elle va bien?**

 **_ Oui, mais elle meurt d'envie de tuer les petits.**

Clarke rit avant de regarder attentivement le visage de Finn. Celui ci brillait rien qu'à l'évocation de la brune. Et Clarke savait qu'à ce moment là, il aimerait être avec elle.

 **_ Tu devrais aller avec elle...**

 **_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-il surpris. **Qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

 **_ Je le sais Finn... Je te connais et je vois comment tu la regarde. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.**

 **_ Depuis quand tu le sais?**

 **_ Quelques temps... Va la rejoindre.**

 **_ Mais et toi? Tu voulais qu'on fasse la grande roue...**

 **_ Je vais la faire ne t'en fais pas. Et je peux prendre le bus pour rentrer.**

 **_ Clarke... Tu es la meilleure tu sais?**

 **_ Ne l'oublie jamais!**

Finn se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'écarter et de la laisser, seule avec ses gobelets.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées et que vous vous êtes régalés!**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne année 2018, que tout vous sourit et que vous soyez heureux!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas !**

 **De gros bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 03**

* * *

Clarke ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage quand elle le regarda partir. Il s'était enfin décidé à tout avouer à Raven et elle était très fière de lui. Elle espérait que Raven ressente la même chose que lui, et qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes pour elle, avec sa mère, et elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux. Elle jura tout de même d'avoir oublié de donner son gobelet à Finn avant qu'il ne parte. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle regarda la grande roue non loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas monter dedans avec les boissons. Il fallait qu'elle les finisse avant. Alors elle se rapprocha d'un banc et s'y assit, déposant un des gobelets à côté d'elle.

Bellamy n'avait pas loupé la scène des yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il devait faire. Elle venait de s'assoir sur un banc, seule, avec les deux boissons qu'il venait de lui préparer, et visiblement, le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était parti et ne comptait pas revenir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, quel genre d'idiot aurait laissé une fille pareille, seule ici. Certainement pas lui, et encore moins s'il s'agissait de cette fille. Alors qu'il rendait la monnaie à la dame devant lui, il vit que Jasper regardait la direction dans laquelle il regardait jusque là.

 **_ Tu devrais peut-être y aller...** dit celui ci avec un sourire.

 **_ Quoi?**

 **_ Avec elle!**

 **_ Je travaille Jasper, je ne peux pas.**

 **_ Et bien prend une pause! Il n'y a pas grand monde et je te couvrirai si besoin! Franchement, est-ce qu'une occasion pareille se reproduira?**

Bellamy soupira tout en réfléchissant. Jasper avait raison, une occasion comme celle là, il pourrait en rêver plus souvent que ça ne pourrait se produire. Il regarda de nouveau la petite blonde assise sur son banc, et sourit. Elle avait la tête levée vers la grande roue, et elle souriait. Elle était belle, et à cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre.

 **_ Bon ok! Accorde moi une heure, et si besoin, tu m'appelles et je viens t'aider!**

 **_ Ok!**

Bellamy sourit, enleva son tablier qu'il enfouit sous le plan de travail, et attrapa son blouson qu'il enfila tout en sortant du petit chalet où il tenait le stand. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, assaillies par le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur, et se rapprocha d'un pas rapide vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, bien trop occupée à baver sur le manège devant elle. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et se plaça debout à côté d'elle.

 **_ Quel est le verdict?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers lui, avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de lui, et sourit. Et Bellamy adorait la voir comme ça, et voir que ce sourire était pour lui.

 **_ Pardon?**

 **_ Le Cappuccino** , dit-il en souriant.

 **_ Ah oui! Et bien, j'adore! Vous aviez raison! Vous en voulez?** Dit-elle en lui tendant son deuxième gobelet. **Son destinataire est parti juste avant de pouvoir y gouter.**

Bellamy se rapprocha et attrapa le gobelet avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

 **_ Ce serait dommage de le gaspiller alors que c'est votre préféré.**

 **_ Je suis d'accord, merci.**

Il sourit et plongea son regard dans le siens, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard vers la grande roue. De là où il était, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait les joues rouges et qu'elle voulait le cacher. Et il trouvait ça super mignon.

 **_ Pourquoi est-il parti?** Demanda le brun doucement.

 **_ Il... avait un coeur à conquérir** , dit elle en souriant.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus, et se contenta de la regarder. Donc le garçon qu'il avait vu n'était pas son petit ami, ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Il ne savait pas si elle avait quelqu'un, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cette fille, il avait voulu tant de fois lui parler, et même plus.

Clarke respirait à grande bouffées en regardant la grande roue devant elle. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne la voir, à ce qu'il s'assoit avec elle pour discuter. Ce garçon qu'elle avait regardé tant de fois, et à qui elle n'avait jamais osé aller parler. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, maintenant qu'elle le voyait si près, et elle se sentait nerveuse. Il était réellement à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle en avait tant rêvé, il fallait peut-être qu'elle en profite. Elle se retourna vers lui, et remarqua qu'il était entrain de la regarder. Elle sourit, et remarqua ses joues rougir. Il était réellement super mignon.

 **_ Euh... J'ai été surprise de vous voir travailler ici...**

 **_ Je fais ça pour dépanner mon patron. Par contre, tu pourrais peut-être me dire Tu non? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.**

 **_ D'accord... Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à dire vous.**

 **_ Oui, parce que tu étais une cliente.** Dit-il en riant.

 **_ Et je n'en suis plus une?**

Elle lui fit un sourire alors qu'il referma la bouche et s'arrêta de rire. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre, et elle était fière d'elle. Il la regardait comme jamais on n'avait posé les yeux sur elle, et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. La même chose que lui pour elle? Cela pouvait-il réellement être possible? Ce serait comme tous ces films de noël à l'eau de rose, mais dans un sens, elle aimerait bien que ce soit le cas.

 **_ On fait un tour?** Fit-il en lui montrant la grande roue et en se levant.

Clarke sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle regardait le manège, puis le jeune homme. Il souriait, et alors qu'il finissait de boire le cappuccino qu'elle lui avait donné, il lui tendit la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper et de se relever. Elle était face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son corps, et elle se rendait compte de sa taille. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Elle termina elle aussi sa boisson, et attrapa le gobelet dans la main du serveur pour aller les jeter tous les deux dans la poubelle non loin d'eux. Elle se tourna vers lui, et le vit se rapprocher doucement vers elle. Et son coeur s'emballa. Allait-elle réellement monter dans la grande roue avec lui? Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas? Bon ce n'était pas comme s'il était un total inconnu, mais quand même. Les présentations seraient peut-être utiles.

 **_ Au fait, je m'appelle Clarke** , fit-elle en le regardant arriver devant elle.

 **_ Bellamy. Ravi de te rencontrer.**

Il lui fit un sourire avant de s'avancer au guichet pour prendre deux places pour la grande roue. Clarke râla car il venait de payer pour elle, mais il ne fit que rire tout en montant dans leur nacelle. Elle le suivit et quand le manège commença à se mettre en marche, elle laissa éclater sa joie.

Bellamy souriait comme un idiot, il pouvait le deviner. Heureusement pour lui, aucun de ses amis n'était encore là pour se moquer de lui. Il savait que la présence de la blonde à ses côtés lui faisait de l'effet, et le rendait gamin. Trop souvent il avait pensé aller à sa rencontre et l'inviter, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait essayé. Et aujourd'hui qu'il était là, avec elle, dans l'un des manèges les plus romantiques du monde, il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Elle semblait s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'elle voyait, et encore plus quand ils furent tout en haut. Lui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, de son visage qu'il adorait encore plus maintenant qu'il la voyait si près de lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'écouter son patron lui procurerait autant de plaisir. Et lui qui n'aimait pas réellement l'ambiance des marchers de noël, venait tout à coup de changer d'avis.

Quand le tour s'arrêta, elle riait, et le suppliait de recommencer. Malheureusement pour lui, il venait de recevoir un message de Jasper, lui indiquant que son patron risquait de passer au stand, et qu'il fallait qu'il revienne le plus vite possible. Elle semblait aussi triste que lui de cette nouvelle, mais ne le retint pas, après tout, c'était son travail. Et puis, il avait séché pour venir lui parler, ce qui était déjà très gentil de sa part.

 **_ Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée Bellamy.**

 **_ Merci à toi... Tu m'as fait aimer ce genre d'endroits.**

Il hésitait, ne sachant pas réellement comment il devait se comporter avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle et terminer cette soirée qui lui avait semblé magnifique. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants et il la trouvait sublime. Il voulait pour une fois, arrêter de réfléchir et écouter son coeur. Et si tant de fois, il s'était dégonflé, là, il ne voulait plus le faire. Il se rapprocha d'elle rapidement, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il comptait faire, et qu'elle le repousse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, durant seulement quelques secondes, et se recula. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle balbutia quelques mots, et Bellamy savait qu'il l'avait bouleversée. Finalement, elle sourit, et il s'écarta d'elle, retournant vers son stand.

Elle était restée muette quelques secondes, le regardant partir. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'avait embrassée. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, se remémorant la chaleur qui l'avait traversée. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais c'était le premier avec quelqu'un comme lui, quelq'un d'autre que Finn. Oui, Finn avait été celui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser, car elle l'avait supplié de le faire. A l'époque, elle avait peur de ne jamais connaitre l'amour et de ne jamais pouvoir embrasser un garçon. Alors elle lui avait demandé de lui montrer ce que ça faisait que d'embrasser quelqu'un, et il l'avait fait. Mais la sensation n'était en rien la même. Celui échangé avec Bellamy avait fait s'emballer son coeur, et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se mit à sourire toute seule, avant de se diriger vers les stands où elle avait repéré ce qu'elle voulait offrir à Raven et Finn, et puis à sa mère. Une chance que Finn l'ait laissé, elle pouvait faire ses achats sans crainte. Une fois qu'elle eut tout ce qu'il lui fallait, elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, et j'avais hate aussi de vous la faire lire, voilà la suite de cette fiction ^^**

 **J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 04**

* * *

Bellamy soupira en regardant les nombreux bouts de verre étalés sur le sol devant lui. Il venait de faire tomber son plateau remplis de verres propres, alors qu'il préparait les tables pour le service du soir. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine, et il venait de tous les casser. Il se baissa pour commencer à ramasser quand son patron se ramena vers lui.

 **_ Tout va bien Bellamy?**

 **_ Je suis vraiment désolé patron, je vous rembourserai..**

 **_ Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, ça arrive.**

Bellamy le vit se pencher à ses côtés et commencer à ramasser. Il le remercia et baissa le regard, trop honteux de ce qu'il venait de se passer pour oser le regarder.

 **_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours... Tu es aussi blanc que le sol, tu ne serais pas malade?**

 **_ Si Monsieur.**

 **_ Et bien qu'est ce que tu fais là? Rentre chez toi et vas te coucher!**

 **_ Mais...**

 **_ Il n'y a pas de mais Bellamy, tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état!**

Bellamy le remercia une nouvelle fois, et une fois qu'ils eurent ramassés tous les bouts de verre, il attrapa ses affaires et sortit du restaurant en remerciant une nouvelle fois son patron. Celui ci lui fit un sourire et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Bellamy savait que son patron était réellement un homme bien et il lui rendrait la pareille quand il aurait besoin.

Il enroula son écharpe autour de son cou pour essayer de se couvrir un peu plus et se dirigea vers sa voiture. En passant il jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de Clarke et se mit à sourire. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la soirée du marcher de noel, et cela faisait désormais trois jours. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée et il se demandait bien comment elle allait. Et même comment elle avait pris son geste. Il l'avait vu sourire, mais il était parti avant qu'ils n'aient pu en parler, trop rouge après leur contact. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sa peau douce qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher. Ce soir, il ne la verrait pas, et il en était un peu triste. Elle lui manquait. Elle avait fermé ses volets, comme tous les jours, et Bellamy se dit que cette fille était réellement une énigme.

[..]

 **_ Allez mec, tu vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie quand même!**

Bellamy sourit à cette phrase. Bien sûr que non, il comptait bien avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas faire revenir son ex. Elle faisait partie de son cercle d'amis, c'était déjà sympa de sa part de l'accepter.

 **_ Non Murphy, je ne vais pas ressortir avec Fox!**

 **_ Donne moi une bonne raison! Toi même tu disais que c'était un bon coup!**

 **_ Je ne veux pas, c'est tout!**

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ J'ai quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse! C'est bon t'es content?**

Son ami le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts et finit par sourire en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule. Il ne cessait de répéter le mot "Enfin", et Bellamy soupira. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était séparé de Fox, car leurs projets n'allaient pas dans la même direction, et aujourd'hui, elle disait avoir changé d'avis et vouloir revenir avec lui. Mais lui n'était pas prêt pour ça, et surtout, son coeur était déjà pris. Il ne répondit pas quand son ami lui demanda de qui il s'agissait, mais Bellamy savait qu'il ne lacherait pas l'affaire.

 **_ Elle est jolie?**

 **_ Elle est magnifique même!**

Bellamy attrapa ses affaires et traversa le restaurant avec Murphy pour rejoindre tout le monde dehors. Aujourd'hui, il avait travaillé exceptionnellement en journée pour rattraper les heures qu'il avait du prendre quand il avait été malade. Et alors que la nuit venait de tomber, il quittait son lieu de travail pour aller s'amuser. Ils avaient prévu de faire une fête chez Bellamy, car il était celui qui avait l'appartement le plus grand dans toute la bande. Chacun avait été faire des courses pour acheter de quoi manger et boire. Il se mit à rire de les voir tous devant lui, déjà un peu éméchés, et secoua la tête quand sa soeur lui tendit une bouteille de vodka.

 **_ Comme ça à froid? Non merci!**

Il rit et repoussa sa bouteille, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le parking. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de la jolie blonde. Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, les volets étaient ouverts, la lumière allumée, et elle était assise comme à son habitude. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer rien qu'à cette vue. Il s'était demandé si tout allait bien alors que pendant une semaine elle ne s'était pas montrée à sa fenêtre.

 **_ Attendez moi je reviens! Dit-il en regardant sa soeur.**

Et il n'attendit pas plus, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la maison de Clarke. Quand il se plaça sous sa fenêtre, il remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et qu'elle était concentrée sur son dessin. Et il adorait la voir comme ça. Mais il voulait qu'elle le remarque. Alors il se pencha et attrapa un minuscule caillou, qu'il balança sur sa fenêtre. Elle sursauta et il se mit à rire. Quand elle prit conscience qu'il était là, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sourit.

 **_ C'est pas bien de se moquer! Tu m'as fait peur.** Dit-elle en souriant.

 **_ Pardonne moi...**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne travailles pas?**

 **_ J'ai fini... Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?**

 **_ Et bien... Non pourquoi?**

Il vit qu'elle essayait de cacher son visage derrière son calepin, et il imaginait déjà ses joues devenir rouges. Il espérait que ce soit le cas en tout cas.

 **_ On fait une petite soirée chez moi, mes amis et moi...** fit-il en montrant le parking du doigt. Tu voudrais venir?

 **_ Chez toi? Avec.. tes amis?**

 **_ Oui. J'aimerai que tu viennes Clarke.**

 **_ Ok. Laisse moi m'habiller et j'arrive.**

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et referma sa fenêtre et ses volets. Bellamy essayait d'empêcher les battements de son coeur de se faire de plus en plus forts, mais c'était sans grand succès. Elle allait venir chez lui, passer la soirée avec tous ses amis. Et il était nerveux. Elle apparut quelques minutes après, enroulée dans son manteau rouge et son écharpe, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Elle avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui. Elle se rapprocha doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il avait senti qu'elle l'avait embrassé assez près de sa bouche, et il mourrait d'envie que ce soit fait exprès. Mais elle semblait très timide, et elle détourna le regard. Alors il décida de ne pas la brusquer, et commença à se diriger vers le parking, Clarke à sa suite. Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa voiture, il remarqua que tous ses amis les regardaient, et il savait qu'il devait faire les présentations.

 **_ Tout le monde, voici Clarke. Clarke, voici mes amis. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils font du bruit mais ils sont gentils.**

 **_ Ne l'écoute pas,** dit Octavia en se rapprocha d'elle. **Mon frère est sans doute le plus bruyant de nous tous.**

Clarke se mit à rire et lui lança un petit regard accusateur. La voir là, aux côtés de sa soeur, lui procurait un sentiment étrange, qu'il adorait déjà. Il lui présenta une à une chaque personne présente et ils s'engouffrèrent finalement dans sa voiture pour se rendre chez lui. Bellamy avait le traque, même s'il sentait que tout se faisait naturellement quand la blonde était avec lui. Il avait peur du déroulement de cette soirée, et que tout aille de travers. Avec la présence de ses amis, tout était possible.

Ils arrivèrent vite chez lui, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans l'immeuble puis dans l'appartement. Bellamy fit visiter à Clarke, qui s'émerveillait devant la beauté de son appartement. Il était bien dans cet endroit, il adorait son côté original et boisé. Bellamy avait eu un véritable coup de coeur quand il l'avait visité, et il avait tout fait pour l'avoir. Il avait fait un prêt et avait croisé les doigts pour que sa banque accepte, et finalement, il avait pu acheter son appartement.

 **_ C'est super beau!**

 **_ Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la vue!**

Il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers le grand balcon où il ouvrit la baie vitrée. L'air froid vint leur frapper les joues, mais il s'en fichait il voulait réellement montrer ce qu'il voyait tous les jours à Clarke.

 **_ C'est encore plus beau en pleine journée!**

Clarke regarda devant elle et s'extasia devant tant de beauté. L'appartement de Bellamy surplombait toute la ville et la crique avec la plage devant sa maison. C'était magnifique, avec toutes les lumières de la ville.

 **_ C'est magnifique! Han je vois ma maison!** Fit-elle en la montrant du doigt.

Bellamy la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ressemblait à une enfant à chaque fois qu'elle s'extasiait devant quelque chose, et il aimait vraiment voir ses yeux briller. Il se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, et colla son torse contre le dos de la blonde, qui s'arrêta de bouger. Il ne résista pas à l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te couvre pas...**

 **_ C'est pour ça que tu me prend dans tes bras?**

 **_ Tout à fait.** Dit-il en souriant.

 **_ D'accord.**

Elle sourit elle aussi, et continua de regarder devant elle. Elle était bien là, avec lui, et la sensation de ses bras autour de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lache, et qu'elle se réveille de son rêve. Elle déposa ses mains sur celles de Bellamy, et les resserra autour de son corps.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Voilàa la suite de cette fic! J''espère qu'elle vous plait !**

 **Pour répondre aux questions, cette maladie n'a à l'heure d'aujourd'hui pas de remède, mais pour que la fic puisse avoir tout de même une fin, j'ai prévu d'en faire un ^^**

 **En ce qui concerne Wattpad, j'y suis mais je n'y poste plus, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il y a beaucoup moins de retour là bas, et que j'aime en avoir pour savoir si je poste pas pour rien en fait ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 05**

* * *

La soirée était parfaite aux yeux de Bellamy, qui avait toutes les personnes qu'il aimait autour de lui, et qui avait Clarke assise à côté de lui. Il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté de venir, car il adorait sa présence, et ne voulait pas y renoncer. Il s'était senti tellement bien avec elle sur le balcon, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques regards de temps en temps alors qu'elle riait avec Octavia. Celle ci lui racontait toutes les anecdotes sur lui, et il devait admettre que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas que Clarke prenne peur en sachant toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire en étant jeune. Mais elle semblait plutôt intéressée et demandait à chaque fois encore plus de détails à sa soeur. Alors il laissait faire.

 **_ Et toi Clarke? Parce que Bellamy on le connait, mais pas toi!** Dit Fox en venant s'assoir devant elle. **Tu étudies ou tu travailles?**

 **_ Euh...**

Bellamy remarqua qu'elle serrait le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, comme si la question la mettait mal à l'aise.

 **_ Je suis des études de médecine, je suis en troisième année.**

Bellamy le découvrait seulement maintenant et il fut impressionné du cursus qu'elle avait choisi. C'était une des filières les plus dures qu'il connaissait.

 **_ Tu vas à quelle fac?** Demanda Octavia avec un sourire.

 **_ En fait, j'étudie chez moi. J'ai un prof particulier.**

Octavia acquiesça en regardant la blonde et but une gorgée de son verre. Clarke fit de même et ses yeux se perdirent un peu dans le vide de la pièce.

 **_ Pourquoi?** Demanda Fox.

Bellamy savait que Clarke avait cherché à esquiver le sujet, mais apparemment, Fox n'était pas du même avis puisqu'elle revenait à la charge. Et Bellamy savait que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse de la blonde.

 **_ Est-ce que fais partie de ces gens qui ont peur des autres?** Dit-elle en riant.

 **_ Non... C'est ... disons que c'est compliqué.**

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et Bellamy décida de changer de sujet. Il proposa alors de faire un jeu pour faire oublier ses questions à Fox et pour pour permettre à Clarke de souffler un peu. Celle ci sourit et le remercia en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Clarke riait à chaque fois qu'elle perdait face à Bellamy au jeu de combat qu'il avait mis sur sa console, mais elle adorait pouvoir jouer comme ça avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était si simple avec lui, pourquoi elle avait cette impression d'être normale. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui cachait sa maladie, cet aspect si spécial d'elle. Et même si elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle savait qu'au fond, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Il était génial, il était beau et drôle, et Clarke savait qu'elle pourrait s'attacher à lui plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, et elle sursauta avant de lacher la manette qu'elle avait dans les mains.

 **_ Oh non! Déjà!**

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?** Demanda Bellamy.

 **_ Il faut absolument que je rentre!**

 **_ Maintenant?**

 **_ Oui... Désolée Bellamy, c'était super, mais je dois y aller. Il y a un bus à cette heure là?**

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Elle n'avait tellement pas vu l'heure passer qu'elle avait oublier de surveiller les horaires des bus, et il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre avant le lever du jour.

 **_ Non, je ne crois pas. Tu veux que je te ramène?**

 **_ ça ne te dérange pas? Alors que tous tes amis sont là?**

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire avant de se lever et de lui attraper la main. Clarke adorait sentir sa peau contre la sienne et lui rendit son sourire. Elle salua tout le monde, et attrapa son manteau et son sac, ainsi que son écharpe. Elle commença à les enfiler tout en regardant Bellamy qui lui, enfilait son blouson. Le même qu'il portait au marcher de noël, et qui le rendait encore plus beau. Clarke se souvint alors de cette soirée passée avec lui, de leur baiser. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et se retourna vers la porte pour les cacher. Bellamy marchait derrière elle durant les premières secondes, puis vint se poser à ses côtés en souriant. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à sa voiture et ils s'y engouffrèrent alors que Clarke regardait son téléphone. Et durant tout le trajet aussi. Elle était stressée, elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps à la maison. Il se gara devant chez elle quelques minutes après, et elle se tourna vers lui.

 **_ Merci beaucoup, pour ce soir Bellamy. C'était super!**

 **_ Merci à toi d'être venue. Ta présence était sans doute celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir ce soir.**

Elle baissa doucement la tête en souriant, ce qu'il venait de dire était trop mignon. Son portable sonna une nouvelle fois, et Clarke sentit son coeur se serrer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle rentre.

 **_ Je dois y aller.**

 **_ La princesse va se changer en grenouille dès le lever du jour... J'ai donc percé le mystère de ces volets fermés!**

Elle rit et se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Mais au moment où elle allait toucher sa peau, elle eut envie de plus, elle eut envie de regouter une nouvelle fois à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors elle tourna son visage vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle avait adoré ça. Même si elle savait au fond qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une relation comme tout le monde, elle avait eu envie d'y croire le temps d'un instant.

 **_ Rentre bien Bellamy.**

 **_ Toi aussi Princesse.**

Elle lui sourit et se précipita jusqu'à sa maison, où elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle.

Bellamy sourit tout seul dans sa voiture, avant de repartir en direction de chez lui, pour retrouver tous ses amis. Quand il entra dans son appartement, il les vit tous sur son canapé à boire quelques bières, et il se demanda comment ils pouvaient boire encore à cette heure là. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine où il se servit un café. Il entendit quelques pas derrière lui, et se retrouva face à son ami Murphy qui lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Alors là, je dois avouer que tu m'épates mec! Une fille pareille, je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas te remettre avec Roma.**

 **_ Il n'y a pas grand chose entre Clarke et moi.**

 **_ Bien sûr que si! Je suis pas bête mec, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardez. Raconte!**

 **_ Non! Je ne te dirai rien!**

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ Parce que tu vas le dire à tout le monde!**

 **_ Donc il y a quelque chose!**

 **_ Murphy...**

Murphy se mit à sourire tout en se penchant devant Bellamy, essayant de déchiffrer exactement ce qui se passait avec la jolie blonde qui venait de partir. Il savait que son pote n'aimait pas trop raconter ses histoires de coeur, mais il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau.

 **_ On s'est embrassé, mais c'est tout!**

 **_ Vous êtes trop mignons,** dit Murphy avec un voix aigue.

Bellamy le poussa légèrement en riant et attrapa son café fraichement coulé pour en boire une gorgée. Il voulait prendre le temps avec Clarke, ça faisait deux ans qu'il espérait pouvoir l'aborder, alors il ne voulait pas se presser maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin la voir. Il rala un instant, se souvenant à ce moment là qu'il avait oublié de lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Quel idiot il faisait. Maintenant, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, et il devrait attendre de retourner bosser au restaurant pour le faire.

Clarke s'était jetée sur son lit, souriant comme une idiote en regardant son plafond. Elle avait vraiment passée une magnifique soirée avec lui, et avec ses amis. Bon il y avait bien eu cette fille, qui montrait clairement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais tous les autres s'étaient montrés adorables avec elle. Et en particulier sa soeur, qui était super gentille. Clarke se remémora son baiser avec Bellamy. Cetet fois c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, avant de partir. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle avait osé faire ça. Mais Bellamy était un garçon génial, beau, et intéressant, et elle avait vraiment aimé passer du temps avec lui. Il la mettait tellement à l'aise. Elle avait aimé découvrir son univers, son appartement, et ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé sur son balcon. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et elle s'était sentie, à sa place. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle fut néanmoins un peu triste de ne pas avoir pensé à lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Désormais il lui manquait et elle aurait aimé lui parler par téléphone.

Elle attrapa son portable et envoya un texto à Finn et à Raven. Ils allaient surement la tuer d'oser leur envoyer un message à cette heure là alors qu'ils étaient en vacances. Ils répondraient surement plus tard. Alors en attendant, Clarke retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous ses couvertures pour dormir un petit peu. Mais quand elle fermait les yeux, le sommeil ne venait pas, et elle ne faisait que de se remémorer ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Et son sourire. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Avait-elle le droit de vouloir plus avec lui? Plus qu'elle ne pourrait se permettre?

* * *

 **Coucou les amours !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de voir que vous accrochez autant à cette histoire !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 06**

* * *

 **_ Tu as quoi?** Demanda Raven qui était assise en tailleur à côté de Finn.

 **_ Je l'ai embrassé.**

 **_ C'est génial Clarke! Ce garçon tu le mate depuis des années! Il était temps tu crois pas?** Reprit Finn en souriant.

 **_ C'est une chose de rêver, c'en est une autre de vivre une relation avec un garçon! Pour moi en tout cas.**

 **_ En quoi c'est un problème Clarky?** Objecta la brune.

 **_ Vous le savez bien! Vous êtes en couple, et je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, mais je ne peux pas vivre la même chose que vous, pas moi.**

 **_ Pourquoi? C'est pas une close de ta maladie !**

 **_ C'est impossible c'est tout! C'est pas une vie pour lui ça!**

Clarke se détourna d'eux pour aller se jeter sur son lit. Elle leur avait tout raconté, sa soirée au marcher de noël, et puis celle qu'elle venait de passer chez lui. Et ils avaient été plus qu'heureux pour elle, car ils savait à quel point Bellamy lui plaisait depuis longtemps. Et puis, ils venaient de se mettre ensemble, et ils étaient heureux. Ils voulaient qu'elle puisse elle aussi vivre ce genre de choses, être heureuse, sortir avec un garçon, tomber amoureuse.

Raven soupira avant de se relever et de venir s'assoir à ses côtés dans le lit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde qui tourna son visage vers elle. Et elle put y voir toute la tristesse dans ses yeux. Clarke était déjà entrain de tomber amoureuse, elle pouvait le voir, mais elle se refusait de pouvoir gouter au bonheur avec Bellamy.

 **_ Tu devrais au moins essayer... ça te ferait du bien de laisser parler ton coeur pour une fois. Et puis, à ce que tu nous as dit, il a l'air de tenir aussi à toi.**

[..]

Raven et Finn étaient sortis de chez Clarke alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Bien qu'ils soient en vacances, il fallait qu'ils rentrent chez eux pour préparer les fêtes de noël avec leurs familles respectives. Alors que le brun se penchait pour embrasser sa petite amie, celle ci tourna vivement la tête et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur sa joue.

 **_ Excuse moi mon coeur, mais regardes! C'est lui non?**

Elle lui montra du doigt un jeune brun qui venait de se garer sur le parking du restaurant juste de l'autre côté de la route.

 **_ On dirait bien. Qu'est ce que tu fais Raven?** Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

 **_Viens!**

Elle lui attrapa la main et accéléra le pas pour arriver devant le brun qui sursauta.

 **_ Salut.. Tu es Bellamy?**

 **_ Euh... Oui. On se connait?**

 **_ En quelques sortes... Nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Clarke. Est-ce que tu as deux minutes?**

 **_ Je vais prendre mon service ..**

 **_ Ce sera rapide promis!**

Bellamy lança un bref regard vers la maison de Clarke, qui avait encore les volets fermés, puis vers ses meilleurs amis qui se tenaient devant lui. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

 **_ Ok. Je vous écoute.**

 **_ On voulait te parler de Clarke... Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir si tu veux sortir avec elle..**

Bellamy les regardait avec attention, intrigué par ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Un instant, il pensa à la raison pour laquelle elle fermait ses volets la journée, et son coeur s'emballa.

 **_ Ecoute Bellamy... Clarke est une fille géniale, tu as du t'en rendre compte, et elle mérite d'être heureuse, de gouter à l'amour, et de tomber amoureuse. Mais il faut que tu sache, qu'elle te repoussera surement la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez.**

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ Elle est malade.** Intervint Finn. **Elle ne vit pas comme nous, et elle ne pourra jamais le faire. Elle en a conscience, et c'est pourquoi, elle ne s'autorisera sans doute pas à être heureuse avec toi. Même si elle en meurt d'envie.**

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a?**

Bellamy sentait que son coeur se serrait à imaginer la blonde le repousser. Leur histoire n'avait pas réellement commencé et il savait désormais qu'elle ne commencerait sans doute jamais.

_ **ça s'appelle Xeroderma pigmentosum, c'est une maladie très rare. En fait, la peau de Clarke ne peut être exposée au soleil. Tu as du remarquer sa peau blanche, étrange pour quelqu'un qui vit au bord de la plage.**

 **_ Oui. C'est ce qui la rend si belle.**

 **_ On est bien d'accord,** lui dit Raven en souriant. **Ecoute Bellamy, Clarke ne peut pas sortir la journée, elle reste enfermée chez elle, elle a un rythme de vie différent du tiens... Il faut que tu sois conscient de ça, et que tu l'accepte, si tu veux être avec elle.. Et surtout que tu lui montre, sinon, elle ne se permettra jamais d'être heureuse avec toi, car elle s'en voudra.**

 **_ Pourquoi venir me dire ça?**

 **_ Parce que Clarke nous a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas t'infliger ça. Alors on essaye de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise en renonçant à toi.**

 **_ Merci... Je .. Je vais y réfléchir. Par contre, je dois aller travailler...**

 **_ C'est triste que tu travaille le soir du réveillon de noel..**

 **_ C'est comme ça.**

Bellamy leur fit un sourire et se dirigea vers le restaurant pour aller prendre son service. Il salua son patron, et son collègue Jasper, qui était lui aussi là ce soir. Ils avaient tous les deux accepté de venir travailler au lieu de passer les fêtes de noël avec leur famille, et leur patron les en avait grandement remercié. Et puis Bellamy n'avait que sa soeur avec qui passer la soirée, mais celle ci avait prévu de la passer avec son petit ami chez sa famille, alors il n'avait aucun regret.

Il enfila son tablier, et commença à installer les tables. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques petits coups d'oeil à la maison de Clarke. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tous ces secrets sur elle, qu'elle lui avait caché, qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui avouer. Qu'avait-elle cru? Qu'il serait parti en courant alors qu'elle lui aurait avoué sa maladie? Il l'aurait peut-être fait, qui sait, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait sans doute resté. Clarke était malade, et c'était là la vraie raison pour laquelle elle gardait ses volets fermés la journée. Alors la princesse ne se changeait pas en grenouille finalement. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait rit à sa phrase, et ne l'avait pas contredit. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré que ce soit la vérité.

Il remarqua qu'elle venait d'ouvrir ses volets, et qu'elle regardait la plage devant elle. Elle portait une jolie robe, enfin, il en avait l'impression car il la voyait d'un peu loin. Elle devait s'être faite belle pour passer noël, et il mourrait d'envie de la voir de plus près. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait fait comprendre à ses meilleurs amis qu'elle comptait le repousser la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, alors il ne voulait pas que cette prochaine fois arrive. Il avait peur de renoncer à elle, de ne plus l'avoir près de lui, mais il avait encore plus peur de sa maladie. Était-elle si contraignante que ça? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas apprendre à vivre avec lui aussi?

[..]

Bellamy courait partout chez lui, faisant la navette entre sa cuisine et son grand salon pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Ce soir, ils fêtaient tous le réveillon du nouvel an chez lui, et il était entrain de finir de préparer le repas. Enfin, de faire cuire les pizzas qu'il avait préparé et les petits feuilletés. Heureusement, il avait demandé à tout le monde de ramener un peu, histoire de ne pas tout faire tout seul. Octavia s'était chargée de la déco de l'appart et était finalement retournée chez elle pour se préparer et récupérer Lincoln, son copain. Bellamy avait presque fini, il ne lui restait qu'à sortir les pizzas du four, et aller se préparer à son tour avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent.

Il regarda l'heure une dernière fois et vit qu'il était presque 20h, l'heure à laquelle il avait donné rendez vous à ses amis. Alors il vérifia sur la minuterie du four qu'il avait le temps, et fila se changer. Il enfila une chemise bleu marine, qu'il ne ferma pas jusqu'en haut, et retroussa les manches au niveau de ses coudes. Il opta pour un jean noir, et des baskets noires avec deux bandes blanches. Ça ferait l'affaire. Il passa à la salle de bain pour vérifier que ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop mal, et soupira en essayant de les coiffer, en vain. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussi. Il mit deux trois jets de parfum et retourna à la cuisine pour sortir les pizzas.

Au moment où il déposa les petits carrés de pizza sur des plateaux, la sonette de sa porte d'entrée retentit, et il cria pour que ses invités entrent par eux même.

 **_ Tu n'accueilles même plus tes invités, bravo!**

Il se retourna vers Murphy et sa copine Emori et leur fit un grand sourire.

 **_ D'habitude tu rentre sans sonner je te signale...**

Ils se firent la bise, et Emori ouvrit le frigo pour déposer des bières dans le grand bac du bas. Il était déjà bien rempli de bouteilles, mais elle trouva tout de même une petite place. Au fil des minutes, son appartement se remplissait, ses amis arrivant tous par vagues. Ne manquait que sa soeur et Lincoln, et tout le monde serait là. La fête avait d'ailleurs commencé, Murphy gérait la musique, tandis que Jasper et son collègue Monty s'occupait de servir à boire à tout le monde. Quand il avait proposé à Jasper de venir faire la fête chez lui, celui ci avait été très heureux, et avait accepté tout de suite. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait venir avec son meilleur ami et sa copine, et Bellamy avait dit oui sans soucis. Il aimait faire la fête et plus il y avait de monde, plus il était content.

 **_ Bell!**

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de sa soeur assez loin de lui, et couverte par la musique, et la repéra arriver vers lui en souriant. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et la fit tourner sur elle même. Elle était belle, et il ne se lassait pas de lui dire.

 **_ J'ai une surprise pour toi!**

 **_ Quoi donc?**

Elle lui désigna la porte d'entrée, et Bellamy posa ses yeux sur les trois personnes qui étaient arrivées en même temps que sa soeur. Son coeur s'emballa, et il sentit sa respiration se couper le temps d'une seconde. Elle était là, elle était chez lui, et il en était plus qu'heureux. Bien qu'un peu stressé.

* * *

 **Coucouuuu !**

 **Bellamy est désormais au courant de la maladie de Clarke, alors qu'en pensez vous?**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas!**

 **Il est vrai que concernant le chapitre précédent, je me suis trompée sur le nom de l'ex, je m'en excuse ^^**

 **Erreur rectifiée pour les prochains!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 07**

* * *

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas mal assuré, et vit qu'elle disait bonjour à ceux qui l'avaient reconnue. Quand il fut à côté d'elle, il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, ce qui était rare venant de lui. Elle le remarqua et sursauta, avant de lui sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Coucou!** Dit-elle en souriant.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

 **_ Tu n'es pas content de me voir?** Dit-elle en riant. **C'est ta soeur qui nous a invités, elle voulait te faire une surprise.**

 **_ Bien sûr que je suis content** , dit-il en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. **Surprise réussie.**

Il salua ses meilleurs amis, et tous les trois firent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas pour ne pas que Clarke sache qu'il était au courant pour sa maladie. Ce n'était pas le moment de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il attrapa leurs affaires et leur montra la direction du bar pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour les déposer. Une fois à l'écart de tout le monde, il inspira fortement, cherchant à calmer son coeur. Il était vraiment content de la voir là, surtout dans la jolie tenue qu'elle avait choisie. Il avait adoré le petit short qu'elle avait mis par dessus ses collants en laine, et le petit pull rouge. Décidément, elle devait aimer cette couleur. Et Bellamy aussi parce qu'elle lui allait super bien et la rendait encore plus jolie. Néanmoins, il avait peur de sa présence, peur de la fameuse discussion qu'il redoutait, et qui l'avait poussé à éviter la blonde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le repousse.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner un peu de courage et retourna au centre de la fête. Il rit quand Fox se jeta à son cou, déjà un peu éméchée, et manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

 **_ Bell! Tu danse avec moi?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **_ Tout à l'heure, garde moi une danse.**

Il détacha ses bras de son cou, et la fit reculer en souriant. Fox était son amie, mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Et il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle soit tactile avec lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il voulait tactile avec lui, c'était Clarke. Fox pesta contre lui, avant de jeter son dévolu sur un autre de ses amis. Bellamy secoua la tête, exaspéré par le comportement de son ex alors que la soirée débutait à peine, et reporta son attention sur la blonde qui était au bar avec Jasper. Elle riait, et il se demandait bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Alors il se rapprocha doucement et plaça sa main dans le dos de la belle. Il remarqua un frisson prendre possession de son petit corps, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **_ Tout va bien?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

 **_ Oui! Jasper me racontait comme il avait eu du mal pour son premier jour et que tu l'avais aidé. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il cassait souvent des choses au restaurant et qu'il essayait de le cacher pour ne pas se faire engueuler.**

 **_ Ouais, le pire c'est que des fois je le couvre!**

 **_ Trop aimable!** Ajouta Jasper qui tendit une bière à Bellamy.

Clarke but une gorgée de sa boisson, un petit cocktail que lui avait préparé Jasper, et regarda Bellamy. Il était magnifiquement beau ce soir, dans cette tenue qui se voulait habillée tout en étant décontractée. Les chemises lui allaient tellement bien. En même temps, il avait l'habitude de les porter avec son travail. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit. Elle avait remarqué comme il la regardait ce soir, et elle était fière de voir qu'il la trouvait jolie. Elle avait cherché la meilleure tenue, qui pourrait lui plaire tout en étant à l'aise pour passer la fête tranquille. Et elle avait bien choisie. Il bougea légèrement ses doigts dans son dos, et un nouveau frisson la prit par surprise. Il lui faisait bien trop d'effet. Elle se demandait bien ce que leur relation représentait, ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Pour le moment, ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois, mais ils n'avait pas discuté et mis les choses au clair. Clarke l'avait un peu fait dans sa tête, et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec lui s'il lui proposait. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, mais elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à vivre à son rythme à elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il loupe sa vie, qu'il renonce à tout ce qu'on peut faire la journée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme tous les couples, sortir le jour, aller à la plage, aller dans un zoo, vivre comme tout le monde. Et elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Il méritait de vivre un amour passionné et normal. Cette décision lui avait brisé le coeur, car elle sentait qu'elle était déjà entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais il fallait qu'elle la prenne. Elle avait longtemps hésité à venir à cette soirée, mais elle s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui avoue tout, et qu'elle lui dise pourquoi, elle ne devait plus faire partie de sa vie. Cette soirée, était la dernière soirée qu'elle ferait avec lui.

[..]

Bellamy souffla un peu quand on l'appela à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'il courrait partout, allant de potes complètement bourré qui hurlait à la mort sur le balcon, à d'autres qui s'amusaient à sonner chez les voisins, d'autres qui voulaient faire des expériences avec la gazinière. Il n'en pouvait plus, et il n'était même pas encore minuit. Il adorait ses amis, mais parfois, il leur interdirait bien l'alcool! Il savait que le lendemain, il aurait des représailles de la part de ses voisins, et ça l'énervait déjà. Mais c'était pas le moment d'y penser, et de se gacher sa soirée. Et puis il y avait Clarke. Elle était quelque part chez lui, mais il l'avait perdue de vue depuis un moment. Il voulait la chercher, lui parler, passer du temps avec elle, mais il n'y arrivait jamais. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui pour ne pas qu'il puisse profiter de sa présence.

Il se retourna pour regarder Lincoln arriver vers lui. Celui ci avait l'air joyeux, mais tout de même encore bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait ici. Il se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille, et lui annonça que c'était bientôt l'heure. Le passage d'une année à l'autre, un moment qu'on prépare pendant des heures, et qui au final, ne dure qu'une seule minute. Bellamy acquiesça et analysa son salon d'un geste de la tête.

 **_ Tu cherches Clarke?** Demanda le petit ami de sa soeur.

_ **Oui** , répondit le brun.

 **_ Elle est dans ton bureau.**

Il ne put que sourire à cette phrase. Elle avait sûrement voulu se retrouver au calme et s'éloigner un peu de toute l'agitation de cette soirée, et il devait avouer qu'elle avait choisi la meilleure pièce. Son bureau, une grande pièce remplie de livres dans laquelle il collectionnait les plus beaux ouvrages sur l'histoire et autres mythologies. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'en séparer, et désormais, ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'il ne savait plus où mettre les nouveaux.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Lincoln et s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide. Il ne voulait pas la louper pour ce passage d'année. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il vit qu'elle était poussée légèrement et que la lumière fusait de l'autre côté. Alors il la poussa doucement, et s'aventura dans la pièce. Il la trouva rapidement, assise dans le petit canapé qu'il avait mis à côté de la bibliothèque, un livre à la main. Elle était concentrée, et ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Elle était souvent dans son monde, et il adorait voir son regard quand elle prenait conscience qu'il était à côté d'elle. Il se rapprocha doucement, et s'accroupit devant elle.

 **_ ça ne marche pas ce soir mon cher, je t'ai vu arriver** , dit elle en souriant mais sans lever les yeux vers lui.

 **_ Zut, mon plan a échoué!** Dit-il en riant.

Elle releva enfin son visage et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Bellamy eut un frisson et se mit à sourire tout seul. Il savait qu'elle se demanderait sans doute pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, qu'elle lui faisait bien trop d'effet.

 **_ Je suis désolée d'être entrée ici, tu ne souhaitais peut-être pas que quelqu'un y vienne, au risque de les abimer...**

 **_ Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis content que tu l'ais fait, tu as découvert ma cachette.**

 **_ Tu as une collection énorme!**

 **_ Tu aimes les livres?**

 **_ Si tu savais... Je cherchais les toilettes en fait, et j'ai ouvert cette porte. Quand j'ai vu tous ces livres, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai voulu en ouvrir un. J'ai toujours été comme ça, j'avais le temps chez moi, alors je lisais beaucoup. Encore aujourd'hui.**

Un instant il pensa à sa maladie, qui l'empêchait de sortir de chez elle la journée. Et il savait que c'était ce qui avait fait naitre cette passion chez elle.

Il lui fit un sourire et regarda le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

 **_ L'Illiade... Tu sais que tu tiens mon trésor dans les mains?**

 **_ Ton trésor? Oh mon dieu, je vais le reposer...** fit-elle en se relevant.

 **_ Clarke!**

Il tendit le bras alors qu'elle venait de refermer le livre et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle avait tellement d'expressions sur le visage qu'il en était dérouté. L'avait-il blessée? Il n'espérait pas en tout cas.

 **_ Je te le prête si tu veux! C'est mon préféré, et c'est aussi un livre que m'avait offert ma mère. C'est mon trésor. Mais je veux bien partager ce trésor avec toi.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle et son corps fut presque collé à celui de la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir. Encore plus jolie! Il se pencha à son oreille pour y chuchoter quelques mots.

 **_ Mais rien qu'avec toi...**

Il replongea son regard dans le siens, et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. On y était, ce moment où il allait l'embrasser, et où elle allait le repousser. En avait-il réellement envie de ce baiser, au point de perdre la fille qui le faisait rêver? Sans doute puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher encore d'elle, et de déposer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

A sa grande surprise, Clarke ne le repoussa pas, elle avait collé le livre contre sa poitrine, le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, pendant qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur baiser. Et Bellemy en voulait désormais plus.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Fox, qui ouvrit la porte à la volée et qui se racla la gorge.

 **_ On va bientôt lancer le décompte!**

Elle leur lança un regard que Bellamy devina dédaigneux et plein de jalousie, et un court instant, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais il se mit à la place de Clarke qui devait se sentir encore plus gênée que lui que ce soit Fox, la fille qui ne l'aime pas, qui vienne les couper dans leur échange.

 **_ On arrive.** Dit-il en plaçant sa main dans le dos de la blonde à ses côtés, et en soutenant le regard de son ex copine.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic!**

 **J'espère que vous aimez, Clarke et Bellamy en apprennent un peu plus sur eux! :P**

 **De gros bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je tiens à préciser que pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté Knocking on heavens door par Raign, soundtrack the 100! Si vous voulez l'écouter c'est ici: watch?v=HWi8NPD42Lk**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 08**

* * *

Alors que la porte du bureau venait de se refermer lâchement, Clarke gardait ses yeux fixés sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Bellamy n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main du bas de son dos, et ça la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle qui avait prévu de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui, et s'il le fallait, de lui expliquer sa maladie pour qu'il cherche à la fuir, n'avait rien pu faire quand il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait tellement voulu ce contact, et elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle ne savait désormais plus vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce qui était le mieux pour elle, et surtout pour lui.

 **_ Tout va bien?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il avait vu qu'elle était perturbée, et elle s'en voulait de le faire s'inquiéter de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que c'était leur baiser qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le siens. Il avait les joues rouges, et les yeux brillants, et elle adorait le voir comme ça.

 **_ Oui. On y va?**

 **_ D'accord.**

Il ne dit pas plus, et se contenta de s'écarter d'elle pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait sans doute un peu fait mal à esquiver de la sorte leur moment rien qu'à tous les deux, et elle n'osait plus vraiment le regarder. Elle passa à côté de lui, serrant toujours le livre contre sa poitrine.

 **_ Je vais aller le mettre dans mon sac, je ne veux pas qu'il soit abîmé.**

Il lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête et elle se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait déposé les affaires de tout le monde un peu plus tôt. Quand elle passa la porte, Clarke découvrit la pièce où il dormait, et elle retrouva cette odeur qu'elle commençait à aimer. C'était son univers, et elle s'y sentait plongée. Elle aurait aimé rester là durant des heures et ne pas retourner avec les autres. Au final, elle n'était pas habituée à être avec autant de gens, et elle avait un peu de mal à savoir comment agir. C'était nouveau pour elle, et un peu stressant.

 **_ Clarke..**

Elle sursauta, sortant de ses pensées et se retourna. Et elle se retrouva face à Bellamy, très proche d'elle, son torse touchant presque sa poitrine. Son coeur s'emballa quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, et qu'elle le vit la détailler avec un regard si doux. Il était étrange, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les yeux brillants, comme s'il était envahi par ses émotions, qui ne semblaient pas forcément très joyeuses.

 **_ Je dois te dire quelque chose...** dit-il la voix tremblante.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, qui semblait de plus en plus triste. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pour lui parler de cette façon, pour la regarder de cette façon. C'était comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle comptait faire ce soir.

 **_ Moi aussi... Je peux commencer?**

 **_ Oui...** dit-il un peu hésitant.

 **_ Viens...**

Elle lui attrapa la main, et le ramena vers son lit, encombré des affaires de ses invités. Ils trouvèrent un endroit libre et s'y placèrent, Clarke ne lachant toujours pas sa main. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne pourrait sans doute plus la toucher à l'avenir, alors elle voulait en profiter encore quelques minutes. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et qu'elle avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à lui, elle voulait continuer à le connaitre, à passer du temps avec lui, à sentir ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Mais c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Pour qu'il soit heureux.

 **_ Ecoute Bellamy... Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi... Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut.**

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ Parce que tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec moi. Et je ne peux pas te laisser gacher ta vie comme ça.**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes Clarke? Comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureux avec toi?**

 **_ Parce que je le sais.**

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était bien plus dûr que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Voir à quel point elle lui faisait mal rendait la chose encore plus compliquée.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi Clarke?**

Elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant de refouler ses larmes, mais l'une d'elle s'échappa de ses yeux et dévala sa joue. Bellamy déposa doucement son doigt dessus pour en effacer toute trace et lui fit un petit sourire.

 **_ Je sais au fond de toi que tu n'as pas envie de me repousser. Parce que depuis le début, toi et moi c'est parfait.**

 **_ Ne dis pas ça...**

 **_ Pourquoi? Ose me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité.**

Clarke ne pouvait rien dire. Cette situation se retournait contre elle, et elle avait beaucoup trop mal. Bellamy ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle, et surtout, ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer à elle. Et elle savait que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

 **_ Là n'est pas le problème Bellamy.**

 **_ Alors il est où?** Dit-il en se levant d'un coup.

La blonde sursauta, voyant qu'il perdait un peu patience. Elle avait vraiment mal choisi son moment, alors qu'à l'extérieur de la pièce tout le monde faisait la fête. Le décompte débuta et elle posa ses yeux vers lui. Elle venait de lui gâcher sa soirée, et son passage à la nouvelle année. Quelle idiote elle était. Encore une fois. Quand elle entendit tout le monde hurler de joie les mots "bonne année", elle soupira. Elle avait vraiment tout gâché. Elle essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, avant que Bellamy ne revienne vers elle, visiblement plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'accroupit et déposa ses mains ses les cuisses de la blonde, qui sentit son coeur marteler sa poitrine à ce simple contact. Ce contact qu'elle aimait.

 **_ Clarke... Je t'en prie...**

 **_ Je suis désolée Bellamy..**

 **_ Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'explique pas...**

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et son coeur qui jusque là s'était emballé venait de se briser. Elle était horrible, elle l'avait blessé. Elle lui avait fait croire tant de choses, avant de le repousser de la sorte. Mais il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui avoue tout, et qu'il prenne conscience que s'il voulait être avec elle, il perdrait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Elle prit une grande inspiration, en regardant le plafond, essayant de trouver la force de lui parler de cette facette d'elle, qu'elle détestait.

 **_ Je... Je ne peux pas être avec toi Bellamy... Je... Je suis malade.**

Voyant qu'elle avait capté son attention, elle continua.

 **_ J'ai une maladie rare qui m'empêche de sortir la journée. Il n'y a aucun remède, je ne guérirai jamais. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à vivre ça. C'est bien trop compliqué et contraignant.**

 **_ Clarke...**

 **_ Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Tu as rendu ma vie plus belle et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne peux pas te donner plus. Pardonne moi, j'ai été égoïste, je me suis servie de toi pour savoir ce que ça faisait de ressentir tout ça.**

 **_ Je sais que tu mens Clarke. Je sais tout!**

 **_ Quoi?**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout? Que représentait ce tout? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant de sa maladie? Se pourrait-il qu'il ne lui ai rien dit pour voir si elle comptait lui en parler?

 **_ Je suis au courant... Pour ta maladie. Xero... Truc machin chose.**

 **_ Comment?**

 **_ Tes amis me l'ont dit. Ne leur en veux pas, ils l'ont fait pour toi. Clarke écoute moi... Je me fiche que tu sois malade. Je tiens énormément à toi, tu comprends? Que tu sois en bonne santé ou non ne change rien pour moi. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de te parler? Je ne suis pas prêt à tout abandonner maintenant! Et je ne veux pas que tu prenne de décision toute seule à ma place. C'est à moi de décider si je suis prêt à endurer ça. Et quoi que tu en pense, je te veux toi, comme tu es.**

Il avait attrapé ses mains, et les serrait si fort qu'elle en ressentait une petite douleur. Mais malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche. Elle voulait qu'il continue à la tenir de cette façon, et qu'il continue de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle était un peu énervée que ses amis aient vendu la mèche, mais si ça lui permettait de garder Bellamy à ses côtés, alors elle leur en voulait un peu moins.

Il se rassit sur le lit à ses côtés, sans pour autant lacher ses mains, et Clarke le regardait faire. Il semblait tellement sérieux, et beaucoup moins blessé. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait redonné la force de continuer, comme s'il n'avait plus peur de rien. Comme s'il sentait, qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le repousser.

Elle le vit se rapprocher doucement d'elle, son regard toujours planté dans le siens, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et la blonde pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, qui lui faisait le plus grand bien.

 **_ Ne me repousse pas...**

Elle le laissa faire quand il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et inspira comme si ce contact lui redonnait le souffle qu'elle avait perdu. Elle dégagea ses mains de celles de Bellamy pour les poser sur son torse chaud, et elle put sentir à quel point son coeur battait vite. Ce garçon la rendait dingue, et même si elle découvrait ces sentiments pour la première fois, elle les adorait.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps, au final, l'installation de Windows sur mon pc a connu quelques soucis, ce qui a été très long à réparer XD**

 **Du coup, le temps de tout réinstaller et tout, me voilà aujourd'hui pour vous poster la suite :P**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, cette petite conversation Bellarke ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 09**

* * *

Quand il osa se décoller de sa partenaire, Bellamy avait les mains qui tremblaient, sans doute à cause de l'émotion qui l'avait gagné à cet instant. Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que Clarke lui avoue tout, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, pour qu'enfin il puisse lui montrer qu'il était prêt à s'adapter à elle, à son rythme de vie. Qu'il était prêt à être avec elle. Et elle l'avait fait. Du moins en partie, parce qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était que de vivre à sa façon. Mais il était content car ils avaient déjà fait un grand pas. Et leur relation était entrain de changer, de s'officialiser, et il aimait ça.

Il plongea son regard une fois de plus dans le siens, car il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, comme si ça lui était vital. Il voulait voir comment se sentait la blonde au vu de la conversation qu'ils venait d'avoir, et de leur baiser. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, comme il lui avait demandé, et heureusement car son coeur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle lui fit un sourire, timide, mais qui semblait sincère, et il le lui rendit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser là était différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, bien plus fort, bien plus profond.

_ **Tu es sûr de toi?** Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant doucement.

 **_ Plus que jamais Princesse.**

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle doutait un peu de la sincérité du jeune homme, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Elle avait grandi sans personne de plus que ses meilleurs amis, et savoir qu'il réagissait de la sorte face à sa maladie pouvait facilement la mettre en déroute. Il aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon si ça avait été l'inverse.

 **_ Tu viens?**

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se redresse, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, ce qui la fit rire, et lui aussi.

 **_ Sinon je n'arrêterai jamais de t'embrasser.**

Il remarqua ses joues rouges et son petit sourire, et il la trouva plus que jolie. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'entre eux les choses avaient évoluées, encore plus. Clarke. Sa Clarke. Il embrassa son nez et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon d'où la musique fusait. Bellamy remarqua que certains regards étaient dirigés vers eux et vers leurs mains toujours jointes, mais il s'en fichait. Il avança jusqu'au buffet et se retourna vers Clarke pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire.

 **_ Je sais pas... Un truc avec ça!** Dit-elle en lui montrant une bouteille de malibu.

Il lui fit un sourire et lui servit un verre avec du jus de fruit et l'alcool qu'elle avait choisi. C'était un truc léger, elle devrait aimer. Il lui tendit son verre avec un sourire et elle le remercia avant de le porter à sa bouche.

 **_ C'est super bon!**

Bellamy posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, rapprocha son verre de sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. Elle le regarda faire en riant, mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

 **_ C'est vrai! C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai servi.**

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et il se mit à rire. Il aimait la voir comme ça, bien plus qu'avec les larmes dévalant ses joues comme un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il se servit à son tour un verre, choisissant pour lui un simple Wisky coca, il remarqua son ami Murphy qui se dirigeait vers lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Merde. Il ne pourrait pas éviter ce moment, il le savait. Le petit brun se planta à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, se tournant vers Clarke.

 **_ Alors ma belle, est-ce que tu es motivée pour supporter ce petit con?**

Clarke se mit à rire et posa sur Bellamy un regard malicieux.

 **_ Bah écoute, pour le moment je n'ai rien à lui reprocher il est parfait.**

 **_ Parfait? Tu te moques de moi? Est-ce qu'au moins tu le trouve beau?**

 **_ Murphy laisse la!**

Bellamy remarqua que Clarke devenait de plus en plus rouge, autant parce qu'elle venait de dire que par ce que Murphy venait de demander. Celui là s'il pouvait lui couper la langue, il le ferait un paquet de fois par jour. Son ami s'écarta de lui et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de la blonde avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?**

 **_ Rien.** Fit-elle en souriant.

 **_ Hé c'est pas juste... J'ai le droit de savoir.**

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de fuir avant de lui avoir tout raconté, et la ramena doucement vers lui. Son visage était tout prêt de celui de Clarke, chose à laquelle il prenait vraiment trop gout.

_ **Dis moi Princesse...**

 **_ Il a dit que tu me trouvais magnifique.** Dit-elle en chuchotant à son oreille.

Bellamy sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Une seconde il regrettait d'avoir voulu savoir, vu comme il sentait que ses joues lui chauffaient. Désormais elle était au courant, et même s'il comptait bien le lui faire savoir un jour ou l'autre, c'était tout de même gênant qu'elle l'ait appris de cette façon. Il chercha à éviter son regard un instant mais la blonde ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

 **_ C'est réciproque.**

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'écarter de lui, les joues rouges et de se retourner pour essayer de retrouver ses amis. Bellamy était resté comme un idiot, sans bouger, son verre toujours à la main. Depuis quand il était aussi timide avec une fille? C'était pas de lui. Mais cette fille avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il la regardait se rapprocher de ses deux amis, et se pencher vers la jeune fille pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. La brune lui sauta dans les bras, avant de l'entrainer vers la salle de bain. Ah les filles, il fallait toujours qu'elles se racontent toutes leurs histoires de coeur. Il sourit et croisa le regard de sa soeur. Celle ci avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé ce soir, et elle se rapprocha d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

 **_ Alors? Tu me raconte?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

 **_ Raconter quoi?** Fit-il innocemment.

 **_ Tu sais très bien... Clarke!**

 **_ Ah... Et bien... C'est bien..**

 **_ Bell... Vous êtes ensemble ou pas?**

Bellamy but une gorgée de son verre et donna un petit coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était toujours fermée. Pour dire la vérité, il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, car ils ne l'avaient pas abordée. Mais Bellamy lui avait fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'il désirait, alors peut-être qu'elle aussi.

 **_ Je crois.** Fit-il entre deux nouvelles gorgées.

Quand il était nerveux, et qu'il avait un verre entre les mains, Bellamy avait un sacré problème à se contrôler et à se retenir de boire. Et sa soeur le savait. Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et lui intima de faire attention avec la boisson, qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à l'aider à se coucher comme le jour de son anniversaire. Il s'insurgea qu'elle ressorte cette anecdote et elle s'écarta de lui en souriant.

[..]

 **_ Raconte Clarke!** Fit Raven en sautillant.

 **_ Je n'en reviens pas que tu lui ais dit pour ma maladie! Comment t'as pu faire ça Raven?**

 **_ T'es fachée? Ecoute Clarky, je voulais pas que tu renonce à ce mec ok? Je vois très bien comment tu es depuis que tu l'as rencontré.**

 **_ Disons que je suis un petit peu fachée.** Fit la blonde en souriant.

Raven la prit dans ses bras en riant, et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Clarke aurait pu lui en vouloir pour de vrai, mais elle savait que les intentions de la brune étaient bonnes et qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale. Même si ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle lui raconta leur conversation, ce qu'elle avait eu envie de lui faire croire pour l'éloigner d'elle, ce qu'il avait répondu, leur baiser... Elle avait tout dit, et Raven avait écouté avec attention comme une gamine. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait les yeux brillants, étant sur le point de pleurer.

 **_ Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ma Clarky! Je veux que tu sois heureuse!**

 **_ Je t'aime Raven.**

 **_ Mais je t'aime aussi ma chérie!**

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient une fois de plus prises dans les bras, avant qu'un coup à la porte se fasse entendre. Apparemment, il y en avait qui se sentaient pas très bien et qui avait besoin de la place. Alors en riant, elles avaient déverrouillé rapidement la porte et étaient sorties de la pièce, non sans jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la personne malade. Et Clarke jubila en voyant qu'il s''agissait de la demoiselle qui l'avait interrompue avec Bellamy un peu plus tôt, celle qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule et fit un sourire au jeune homme qui la portait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle cherche à comprendre ce que cette fille avait contre elle. Peut-être que Bellamy pourrait lui en apprendre un peu plus. Mais pour le moment, elle se fichait d'en connaitre la raison, elle voulait juste profiter de la soirée avant que le jour ne se lève, et profiter de lui. C'était une nouvelle étape dans sa vie, puisque désormais elle allait sortir avec un garçon. Enfin, elle pensait que c'était le cas au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle aimait cette optique.

Raven la tira par le bras pour rejoindre le salon bondé et la traina sur la petite piste de danse, où elle lui ordonna de danser avec elle puisque sa chanson préférée était entrain de résonner dans l'appartement. Et Clarke ne pouvait lui refuser ça.

* * *

 **Coucouuuu ! :D**

 **Je sais que j'ai été longue et je m'en excuse.**

 **JE suis en pleine préparations de mon spectacle de danse qui est samedi, alors j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire. Du coup j'ai pris du retard dans mes chapitres, et je n'en ai plus d'avance :/ Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis du temps^^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

[..]

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Clarke sentait que sa tête était lourde, et qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose tambourinait à l'intérieur. Elle tournait et lui semblait tel un éteau dans lequel elle était prise au piège. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses deux tempes, et les massa doucement. Combien de verres avait-elle bu pour que sa tête lui fasse si mal? Elle bailla avant de se retourner pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle inspira fortement, cette odeur qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver. Alors elle se redressa, regardant autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais chez Bellamy. Elle repensa à la soirée d'hier, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, sa tentative de l'écarter de sa vie, son refus, et ce qu'il lui avait dit, puis Raven et la piste de danse. Mais en aucun cas elle ne se rappelait avoir bu au point d'oublier. Elle regarda le réveil qui était posé sur la petite table de nuit, et vit qu'il était déjà presque 14h. Elle avait réellement dormi longtemps. Elle s'affola quand elle percuta, que sa mère devait se demander où elle était passée puisqu'elle n'était pas rentrée avant le lever du soleil. Et elle devait paniquer. Elle se releva alors du lit, et laissa échapper un sourire quand elle vit qu'elle était toujours habillée. Bien elle n'avait rien fait de bizarre cette nuit, c'était un bon point.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fut étonnée du silence régnant dans l'appartement. Elle avança doucement, remarquant que la noirceur avait pris place dans le salon. Elle vit au loin Bellamy, affalé dans son canapé, à moitié entrain de dormir, devant une émission qui semblait parler d'histoire. Il ne l'avait pas vue, alors elle s'avança doucement, vérifiant qu'aucune lumière ne pourrait la blesser et vint se placer avec lui. Elle souleva la couverture et il ouvrit les bras en souriant, alors qu'elle se plaçait contre lui.

 **_ Bien dormi?** Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

 **_ Oui. Merci pour les volets.**

 **_ C'est normal.**

 **_ Tout le monde est parti?**

 **_ Oui. Il ne reste que toi et moi.**

Clarke sentit son coeur s'emballer rien qu'à cette phrase. Savoir qu'elle était seule avec lui faisait naitre en elle des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne le regardait pas, de peur qu'il ne voit ses joues rouges, et colla sa tête contre son torse. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc très simple, et elle le trouvait beau. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers le tissus, et sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations.

 **_ Dis Bellamy... Comment j'ai attéri dans ton lit?**

 **_ Tu ne te souviens pas?** Dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Il lui caressait le dos, et remonta sa main jusque dans sa nuque. Elle frissona à ce contact, et il se mit à sourire. C'était là le signe qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il arrête ce qu'il faisait. Elle bougea doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, alors il se mit à raconter.

 **_ Après que Raven t'ait emmenée danser, Jasper a voulu faire un jeu. On a fait une partie de Twister mais revisité. Si tu tombais tu devais boire. Et tu es tombée un paquet de fois.**

 **_ Oh mon dieu... J'ai fini comment?**

 **_ Tu tenais plus trop debout. Tu riais toute seule, alors j'ai proposé à Raven de te coucher dans mon lit. Elle m'a aidée car tu as été plus que combative pour le coup, et finalement, une fois couchée, tu as pas mis longtemps à dormir.**

Clarke se mit à rire en entendant son histoire et Bellamy la reserra contre lui. Quand il l'avait couchée, elle l'avait embrassé, lui avait demandé de rester avec elle et de lui faire un calin pour l'aider à dormir. C'était là la seule condition pour qu'elle accepte de se coucher. Alors il l'avait fait. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un désir commence à s'emparer d'eux. Mais ça n'était clairement pas le moment pour ces choses, là, leur histoire ne commençait à peine, et puis, la blonde avait bien trop bu pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait alors fait comprendre qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, et elle lui avait dit une simple phrase, qui l'avait bouleversé.

 _"ça me rassure parce que je l'ai jamais fait."_

Et rien que l'idée qu'il soit un jour sa première fois avait fait s'emballer son coeur.

 **_ Je suis désolée** , fit-elle doucement.

 **_ C'était plutôt marrant de te voir comme ça.**

Elle ne dit rien et inspira longuement. Elle était bien dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Elle aurait voulu rester là des heures, mais elle savait que sa mère devait mourir d'inquiétude. Sa mère! Elle se redressa rapidement et ouvrant grand les yeux, cherchant du regard où était posé son téléphone. Elle le vit un peu plus loin, sur l'un des meubles de Bellamy, et se précipita pour l'attraper. En un coup d'oeil, elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas de messages, ni même d'appels de sa mère. C'était réellement très étrange. Elle se retourna vers Bellamy afin de lui demander et remarqua qu'il s'était redressé pour lui expliquer.

 **_ Ton téléphone a sonné ce matin, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Quand j'ai vu que c'était ta mère, j'ai compris qu'elle devait s'inquiéter, alors j'ai décroché pour lui expliquer. Excuse moi, je n'avais pas le droit, mais elle était rassurée.**

 **_ Oh mon dieu, elle va me tuer.**

 **_ Non, elle avait l'air plutôt contente de savoir que tu avais passé une bonne soirée. Elle m'a demandé si je savais, alors je lui ai dit oui, et que je ferais attention à garder mes volets fermés.**

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?**

 **_ Elle m'a remercié, et a fini par me demander qui j'étais. Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton ami... Tu sais, vu qu'on a pas clairement parlé de ça...**

 **_ Tu as bien fait. Merci Bellamy.**

Elle reposa son téléphone sur le meuble où il était posé jusque là, et revint vers le canapé où elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il souleva la couverture pour venir la placer sur ses jambes et elle lui fit un sourire. Il était peut-être temps qu'ils l'aient cette fameuse conversation, avant que d'autres personnes ne viennent leur poser la question.

 **_ Clarke... Ce qui s'est passé hier... Enfin, toi et moi... Je veux pas que ça s'arrête.**

 **_ Moi non plus.**

 **_ Et je ne veux pas être ton ami...**

Il attrapa le corps de la jeune blonde et le rapprocha du siens. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba finalement sur lui, plaçant ses mains sur son torse, où elle retrouva sa chaleur qu'elle avait aimée quelques minutes plus tôt. Leurs visages étaient très près, et leurs yeux ne se lachaient pas. Clarke combla les derniers centimètres les séparant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bellamy, qui se mit à sourire. Elle adorait ce contact, si doux et si chaud, auquel elle était déjà accro. Ou bien était-ce à lui qu'elle était accro.

Ils avaient passé la journée à s'embrasser, à profiter d'être ensemble, que ce soit devant la télé ou dans la grande bibliothèque de Bellamy. Il la ramena le soir, une fois le soleil couché, et la soirée terminée. Le week end était fini, et demain la vie reprendrait son cours. Mais une chose ne changerait pas, et les faisait sourire tous les deux. Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

 **Coucouuuuuuuu !**

 **Me voilà enfin de retour!**

 **Alors merci à tous pour vos messages, mon spectacle s'est très bien passé au final, j'étais super stressée mais pour pas grand chose en fait. ^^**

 **Du coup, je tenais à vous informer que désormais, je posterai une fois par semaine, pour reprendre un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de mes fics ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

[..]

Quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital avec sa mère, Clarke respira un gand coup. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle y était, et ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se sentir à nouveau libre. Elle avait prévenu Bellamy qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir pendant une semaine, car elle faisait quelques tests à l'hôpital. S'il avait insisté pour qu'elle le laisse venir la voir, elle avait refusé avec autant de ferveur, pour le bien de leur couple. Car depuis quelques années, Clarke était inscrite comme patient test des nouveaux traitements concernant sa maladie. Et comme assez régulièrement, elle y passait une semaine, afin de faire l'objet d'études, voir de tests. Mais bien souvent, ça ne marchait pas, et Clarke avait toujours quelques effets secondaires dus aux injections d'UV qui lui brulaient la peau de l'intérieur. Alors elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la voit comme ça, qu'il ait à subir cette vision d'elle. Elle lui avait expliqué, et après coup, il avait compris et accepté qu'elle veuille rester seule dans ce moment là. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble désormais, et Bellamy semblait toujours s'accrocher à elle, malgré ce qu'il découvrait sur sa vie au fur et à mesure. Dans un sens, ça lui plaisait.

Elle sortit son téléphone de son manteau quand elle fut assise dans la voiture et que sa mère avait démarré. Il était déjà tard et elle ne savait pas s'il travaillait, mais elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait lui dire comment ça s'était passé, même si l'idée de lui parler d'un énième échec pour la soigner lui faisait mal.

 _"Coucou toi! Je ne sais plus si tu travailles ce soir, auquel cas je te verrai de ma fenêtre. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je rentre à la maison. Gros bisous!"_

Comme à chaque message qu'elle lui envoyait, elle ne disait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle savait que Bellamy n'attendait que ça, qu'elle lui montre qu'elle tenait réellement à lui, mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, et c'était de plus en plus fort au fil de sa relation avec lui, mais elle en avait tellement peur, de ce sentiment si fort qui prenait place en elle, et qui était incompatible avec sa maladie, qu'elle préférait le garder pour elle. Elle s'en voudrait tellement de le dire à Bellamy, de lui faire cette joie, pour au final, devoir tout stopper à cause de cette stupide maladie.

 **_ Comment ça se passe avec Bellamy? Il est souvent passé à la maison cette semaine pour avoir de tes nouvelles.**

 **_ Tout va bien... On se découvre..**

 **_ Clarke je vois très bien comme vous êtes accrochés l'un à l'autre... et je suis super heureuse que tu te laisse le droit d'aimer..**

 **_ Je ne..**

 **_ Si tu l'aimes! Je le vois ma chérie! Et je sais qu'il t'aime. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'il vienne?**

 **_ Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me voit le visage brûlé et rouge comme une tomate.**

 **_ Il le comprendrait tu crois pas?**

 **_ Je ne veux pas!**

Elle avait haussé le ton, et sa mère avait compris que la discussion était close. Sa fille n'aimait pas parlé de ça, et c'était pas nouveau. Mais c'était encore pire depuis que Bellamy était entré dans sa vie. Car même si elle voyait sa fille heureuse goûter aux joies d'une vie normale en compagnie de ce garçon, qu'Abby avait apprécié dès le début, elle voyait très bien les peurs que devait affronter Clarke. Car tenir à quelqu'un est sans doute ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Quand elle se gara devant leur maison, Clarke jeta un regard au restaurant de l'autre côté de la route, et chercha un instant si elle voyait Bellamy. Mais il n'était pas dans la salle, alors peut-être était-il dans les cuisines. Elle regarda son téléphone, et aucune réponse ne s'affichait. Il ne devait pas avoir vu son message, donc il devait être occupé. Ce n'était pas grave, elle lui parlerait plus tard. Elle s'avança vers la porte de la maison, qu'Abby avait laissé ouverte après être entrée, mais elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait et se retourna. Elle fut surprise de le voir descendre du véhicule et de se précipiter vers elle. Il verrouilla la voiture à distance et une fois qu'il fut devant elle, il lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu travaillais...**

 **_ J'ai eu ton message et je voulais te voir.**

Il attrapa son visage et déposa un baiser fort sur ses lèvres. Clarke soupira de bien être et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'aggripant au blouson de Bellamy pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il était venu la voir, à peine fut elle arrivée chez elle, et ça lui faisait réellement plaisir. Quand il se détacha d'elle, il déposa son regard tendre sur elle, et analysa ses joues. Elle portait encore quelques marques des tests qu'elle avait subi, et même si elles étaient minimes, il les voyait. Il les caressa doucement, et Clarke ferma les yeux.

 **_ ça n'a rien donné?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

 **_ Non.**

Elle baissa la tête, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était déçue de ce résultat médiocre. Car jusque là, elle avait fait ces tests seulement pour elle, pour avoir la chance un jour de guérir. Désormais, elle les faisait aussi pour lui, car il espérait plus que tout qu'elle guérisse. Et elle ne supportait pas de voir ses yeux tristes à chaque fois qu'elle lui annonçait la mauvaise nouvelle.

 **_ On va trouver un remède... Je te le promet.**

 **_ Ne fais pas de promesses comme ça s'il te plait Bell...**

 **_ Hey..**

Il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder et alors qu'elle plongea dans son regard embué, son coeur s'emballa. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle se rapprocha d'elle même pour capturer ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Bellamy ne broncha pas, et laissa un sourire traverser leur baiser. Il aimait quand Clarke était entreprenante comme ça. Elle qui était si timide devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, et ça donnait un peu plus d'importance à leur relation.

 **_ On peut aller chez toi?**

 **_ Il s'est passé un truc avec ta mère?**

 **_ En quelques sortes...**

Bellamy acquiesça. Il savait qu'à chaque séjour de Clarke à l'hôpital le retour était plus compliqué. Clarke n'aimait pas les reproches de sa mère et la tension qui régnait entre les deux femmes était parfois palpable. Mais ça ne durait qu'un temps, il le savait. Car les deux Griffin étaient très proches, et s'aimaient plus que tout.

Clarke lui fit signe d'attendre, et s'engouffra dans sa maison. Elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine entrain de regarder ce qu'elle allait faire à manger. Elle se racla la gorge et la plus âgée releva la tête vers elle.

 **_ Maman, Bellamy est dehors, je vais aller chez lui.**

 **_ Tu ne manges pas avec moi? Et j'ai de quoi préparer pour trois, ce serait sympa que Bellamy reste.**

Clarke réfléchit un instant, devant le regard triste de sa mère, elle ne put refuser. Et puis, ce serait la première fois que Bellamy viendrait chez elle depuis le début de leur relation, il était peut-être temps.

 **_ Je vais lui proposer.**

Elle sourit à sa mère qui semblait heureuse, et retourna à l'extérieur de sa maison où Bellamy attendait toujours, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. L'hiver touchait presque à sa fin, mais il faisait encore un peu frais pour ne pas en porter un. Il la regarda un sourire aux lèvres et elle se rapprocha de lui.

 **_ Tu as mangé?**

 **_ Non pas encore.**

 **_ Si tu as le courage... Ma mère propose que tu reste à la maison...**

Bellamy ne put retenir un sourire de prendre place sur son visage. Il avait déjà discuté avec la mère de Clarke, quand il venait prendre des nouvelles durant ses séjours à l'hopital, ou bien quand il lui téléphonait pour prévenir que Clarke s'était endormie chez lui quand ils passaient des soirées ensemble. Mais jamais il n'était entré chez elles, et jamais il n'avait fait un repas avec les deux femmes. Ce serait là un tournant dans leur relation, un tournant qu'il appréciait grandement.

 **_ Tu as envie que je reste toi? Tu sais que ça veut dire que ta mère valide notre relation, et que tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de moi?** Fit-il en riant.

 **_ Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... Et je n'ai pas besoin que ma mère valide notre relation...**

Bellamy avait pris possession de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, car ce qu'elle venait de dire lui avait réellement plus. Elle ne lui disait toujours pas qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle lui avait comprendre sans le vouloir que c'était le cas. Et ça, c'était tout ce dont il avait envie. Se sentir vital pour elle.

 **_ Ok alors je reste.** Dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Clarke aimait la tendresse dont faisait preuve Bellamy quand il l'embrassait. Si parfois c'était fort et chargé de désir, là c'était doux et contrôlé. Elle sentait à travers ses gestes qu'il était ému de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Et ça la fit fondre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, et Clarke referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Elle voyait Bellamy regarder tout autour de lui, et découvrir un peu plus l'univers de la blonde. Il y avait pas mal de cadres photos dans la grade pièce à vivre, et il put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son père, son modèle dont elle lui parlait très souvent. Et au fil de leurs pas, ils étaient arrivés dans la grande cuisine, bien plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait connu au vu de leurs vies bien différentes. Il remarqua Abbygail qui s'affairait à préparer un repas complet et la salua. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de lacher ce qu'elle faisait pour contourner son comptoir et venir le serrer dans ses bras.

 **_ Bonsoir Bellamy! J'espère que tu as faim, et que tu aime la dinde!**

 **_ J'adore ça. Merci pour l'invitation.**

 **_ Ne me remercie pas! C'est normal voyons, et puis Clarke ne se serait jamais décidée à le faire.**

Il rit et lança un petit regard à la blonde qui s'offusqua de la remarque de sa mère. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur lui, et lui fit un sourire. Elle semblait contente de voir qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec sa mère, la personne la plus importante pour elle. Et lui aussi.

 **_ Vous voulez un coup de main?**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop froid! Je sais que suivant les régions c'est une peu catastrophique niveau neige alors bon courage à ceux qui en ont!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus en tout cas ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Le repas s'était super bien passé, Clarke avait été heureuse de voir que Bellamy et sa mère s'entendaient si bien. Ils avaient parlé durant tout le repas, de Clarke, de lui, de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ce que ça lui apportait, si ça lui plaisait. Et Clarke avait découvert une autre facette de Bellamy. Il était passionné. Il avait cette lumière qui brillait au fond des yeux quand il parlait de ce qu'il faisait, et un instant, elle aurait voulu avoir la même. Malheureusement, la médecine n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus, et elle ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée d'en faire un métier l'enchante plus que ça. Et puis, sa vie était bien compliquée pour qu'elle l'envisage sérieusement.

Une fois que le repas était terminé, Clarke avait proposé à Bellamy de l'emmener dans sa chambre, ce qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir, devant le sourire de sa mère. Il avait hésité un instant, se demandant s'il avait le droit, mais devant une Abby qui ne semblait pas choquée de cette proposition, il saisit cette occasion. Il suivait la petite blonde devant lui à l'étage, et quand elle tourna dans la chambre sur la gauche, il prit une bonne inspiration. Ça le stressait un peu de voir l'univers de Clarke, de se plonger dedans. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle sourit quand il passa la porte et Bellamy regarda tout autour de lui. Sa cahmbre était remplie d'étagères de livres, et il comprit pourquoi elle avait aimé son bureau. Elle en avait une grosse collection elle aussi, et il se demandait de quoi ils parlaient. Sur la gauche, elle avait un grand bureau d'angle, avec un ordinateur portable et quelques livres ouverts, semblant être des livres de cours cette fois. Un peu plus sur la gauche, il découvrit le lit double de la jeune fille, et rit devant toutes les peluches qui étaient posées dessus. Sur la droite de la chambre, il remarqua un petit canapé et une petite télé, et tout au bout, il remarqua la grande fenêtre, et le petit banc de coussin. L'endroit l'avait attiré comme un aimant et il avait fait les pas le séparant de la fenêtre en quelques secondes. Il voulait voir, là où elle se posait tout le temps, et surtout, il voulait voir la vue qu'elle avait de sa chambre. Quand il fut à côté, il remarqua qu'elle l'avait rejoint et qu'elle regardait elle aussi dehors.

 **_ En fait, tu avais une super vue sur le restau...**

 **_ Oui et sur toi...**

Il se retourna pour la regarder et vit que ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouges. Alors il sourit avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait une vue imparable sur sur le restaurant dans lequel il travaillait, et il se disait qu'elle devait bien voir quand il la regardait. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la blonde et plongea son regard dans le siens avant de l'embrasser. Il la sentit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à sourire dans leur échange. Il aimait l'embrasser, et elle aimait aussi à ce qu'il sentait. Elle s'était accrochée à lui, à son tee-shirt avant de faire glisser ses mains sur son torse, pour les poser sur ses hanches. La sensation des mains de Clarke sur lui lui faisait un bien fou, et il soupira de bien être.

 **_ Tu veux connaitre la première fois que je t'ai vu?** Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

 **_ Oui.**

Il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Il aimait trop ça pour s'arrêter, mais il adorait parler avec elle. Elle rit, et finit par lui attraper la main pour le ramener vers la fenêtre où ils s'assirent sur le banc. Il était très confortable, et Bellamy s'en était douté vu le temps que passait la blonde à cet endroit. Elle lui montra un arrêt de bus un peu plus loin en souriant.

 **_ Tu vois l'arrêt de bus? Un soir alors que tu sortais les poubelles du restaurant, tu avais remarqué un SDF qui dormait dans l'arrêt de bus. Tu es resté quelques minutes sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur lui. Finalement, tu es retourné à l'intérieur, et je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais en fait, si tu es sorti. Tu avais une boite dans les mains, et tu l'as donnée à ce SDF. Il t'a serré dans ses bras et a pleuré parce que tu lui avais apporté à manger. Ce geste m'avait fascinée et touchée.**

 **_ Je me souviens de lui. Il n'est pas resté là très longtemps.**

 **_ Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **_ ça remonte à un moment ça...**

 **_ Ouais...**

Elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre et Bellamy lui garda son regard posé sur elle. Il avait pensé être le seul des deux à avoir regardé l'autre durant des années sans oser lui parler, et il se rendait en fait compte que Clarke était dans le même cas que lui.

 **_ Toi tu dansais...**

 **_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

 **_ Tu avais mis la musique à fond et tu dansais toute seule. Tu m'avais fait rire et en même temps, tu étais magnifique.**

Elle avait les joues rouges, encore plus que précédemment, et elle souriait. Ils avaient réellement l'air de deux idiots, à jouer les timides comme ça, et Bellamy se mit à en rire intérieurement. Clarke avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il cherchait toujours à agir de la meilleure des façons avec elle, à ne pas la blesser, à prendre soin d'elle. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas avec les autres filles. Il l'avait fait avec son ex, il avait aimé, il avait pris soin d'elle, l'avait chouchoutée, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Il avait voulu que leur relation évolue, qu'elle prenne un tournant radical, mais ça n'avait pas été envisagé de l'autre côté. Et il s'était planté en beauté. Alors les autres en avaient un peu subi les conséquences, avec un Bellamy détaché qui ne s'engageait jamais. Et puis elle était arrivée. Et tout avait été différent.

 **_ Tu dessinais très souvent aussi... D'ailleurs, tu dessinais quoi?**

Clarke le regarda un instant, se demandant si elle avait assez de cran pour lui montrer son carnet de dessin ou non. Et devant le regard qu'il lui lançait, ce regard admirateur et aimant, elle ne résista pas. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle attrapa un grand cahier posé sur une étagère avant de retourner vers lui. Elle lui tendit le cahier et s'assit en face de lui, en recroquevillant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle était un peu stressée à l'idée de lui montrer ses dessins, chose qu'elle ne montrait jusque là qu'à sa mère, et Raven et Finn.

 **_ La vache... C'est super beau!**

Elle lui fit un sourire et il tourna de nouvelles pages. Son cahier était rempli de dessins de paysages, de la plage la nuit, des passants, des personnes attendant à l'arret de bus devant la maison, et du restaurant. Bellamy s'était arrêté sur un dessin d'Octavia, riant à gorge déployée alors qu'elle était assise à la terrasse du restaurant. Il la reconnaissait entre milles, et retranscrite sur le papier, elle était toujours aussi belle.

 **_ C'est ma soeur...**

Clarke le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux et se rapprocha de lui pour regarder le dessin.

 **_ J'ai fait ce dessin il y a... un peu plus d'un an** , dit-elle en regardant la date qu'elle avait notée au dos. **Je n'avais pas tilté quand j'ai rencontré Octavia... Elle était un super modèle.**

 **_ Elle est belle! Tu as un talent énorme Clarke!**

Il continua de tourner les pages et s'arrêta cette fois ci sur un dessin de lui. Lui. Clarke l'avait dessiné lui. Il n'en revenait pas des détails qu'elle avait mis dans son dessin. Il était entrain de servir un client et discutait. Bellamy pouvait même voir la montre qu'il avait à son poignet à ce moment là, qu'il avait malheureusement perdue depuis. Elle avait dessiné jusqu'à sa montre. C'était impressionnant et tellement beau.

 **_ C'est super gênant...** dit la blonde qui avait filé s'allonger sur son lit.

Bellamy tourna son visage vers elle, et vit qu'elle avait placé un coussin sur son visage pour se cacher dessous.

Il sourrit et se releva du banc, où il déposa le cahier de dessin de Clarke. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et vint se placer au dessus d'elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser de tout son corps, et retira le fameux coussin. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses joues rouges et son regard gêné. Elle savait qu'il devait sans doute la penser un peu voyeuse sur les bords, de l'avoir autant épié, mais ça lui plaisait plus qu'autre chose. Il se sentait moins seul. Mais il se sentait idiot, s'il avait su, il lui aurait parlé bien plus tôt.

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ Parce que! Tu vas penser que je t'espionne tout le temps...**

 **_ Je le faisais moi.**

Elle le regarda enfin, et il remarqua son sourire. Leurs visages étaient très près et Bellamy mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à cet instant. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il sentait les mains de Clarke derrière son dos glisser vers le bas de son tee-shirt, et dans cette position, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que celui ci s'écarte un peu de son torse, dévoilant sa peau à la blonde. Elle avait les mains sur ses hanches, et Bellamy sentit qu'un de ses doigts rentrait en contact avec la peau de son ventre. Il inspira fortement dans leur baiser, et se décolla d'elle. Il croisa son regard et finalement replongea vers ses lèvres sans ménagement. Il en avait envie plus qu'autre chose, et ces révélations le mettait dans un état pas possible. Il n'avait pas été si émotif depuis bien longtemps, et ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Il déposa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et la fit balader un peu partout sur son bras, avant de revenir vers son cou, et de descendre sur ses hanches. Il adorait la toucher, et il adorait l'effet que ça avait sur elle. Il repensa à la soirée du nouvel an, quand il avait du la coucher. Leur baiser avait été tellement fort, et il aurait tellement pu faire plus avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait fait retrouver la raison. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa première fois dans une soirée comme ça, alors qu'elle était bien trop pompette pour comprendre. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle était tout à fait consciente. Mais en avait-elle envie?

Alors qu'il fit glisser sa main sur sa côte, remontant doucement, il la sentit plus forte et insitante dans leur baiser. Elle semblait ressentir le plaisir l'envahir et il aimait le fait que ce soit à cause de lui. Elle passa sa main complètement sous son tee-shirt et Bellamy soupira. Ça faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Il sentait ses caresses, sa petite main qui semblait bouillante se balader un peu partout sur son torse, et quand il ouvrit un peu les yeux pour la regarder, se détachant d'elle, il la vit plus belle que jamais.

 **_ Je pourrais te dévorer tellement tu es belle...**

Elle rit et ferma les yeux, et Bellamy l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il savait que son corps montrait déjà à quel point il la voulait, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui décide de ce qu'il se passerait, pour ne pas risquer de la brusquer. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de la déranger, car elle ne le repoussa pas. Par contre, elle en avait effectivement pris conscience, il le savait car elle semblait de plus en plus rouge et bouillante. Elle releva son tee-shirt un peu plus, et il comprit tout de suite qu'elle voulait qu'il l'enlève. Et il le fit rapidement, remarquant au passage la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, et ne le détourna pas non plus. Elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, et Bellamy se sentait mis à nu.

* * *

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui ci vous plait ! Je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer là tout de suite pour avoir coupé là xD je me dépêche d'écrire la suite c'est promis !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas!

J'ai beaucoup moins de reviews depuis que je poste à de plus larges intervalles et ça m'attriste mais je suis désolée, ça devient compliqué pour moi pour vous faire des suites si rapprochées, avec tout ce que je fais à côté :/

Néanmoins, merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre ! Vous êtes des amours !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou !**

 **J'écris au début pour ce chapitre pour préciser que c'est un chapitre LEMON! Dont il y a que du sexe ^^**

 **On m'avait demandé sur une ancienne fic si je comptais en faire, alors j'ai essayé de vous en faire un ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, et ceux qui veulent sauter ce chapitre, rendez vous au prochain !**

 **Gros bisouus !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, de ce qu'elle osait faire, pour la première fois de sa vie. La simple vue de Bellamy torse-nu au dessus d'elle n'aurait pas du la gêner comme ça, car elle avait déjà vu Finn torse-nu quand l'été ils allaient à la plage prendre des bains la nuit. Mais là, c'était nettement différent, et son coeur le ressentait. Il était beau, avec assez de muscles pour la rendre folle mais pas trop non plus, et elle aimait ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher, de poser ses mains sur lui et d'en caresser chaque centimètre si elle le pouvait. Et ça avait l'air de lui plaire car il respirait fort dans leur baiser chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sa main. Effet qui était évidemment le même chez la jeune fille. Surtout qu'elle avait très bien senti cette bosse contre sa jambe, qu'elle sentait pour la toute première fois et qui faisait monter le rouge à ses joues de plus en plus. Elle savait évidemment que ça faisait ça, mais de le voir en vrai pour la première fois lui faisait un peu bizarre. Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Ça voulait dire que Bellamy la voulait, qu'il la désirait, et ça donnait plus de force à ses lèvres qu'elle adorait sentir sur elle. Elle se demandait quelle réaction il aurait une fois qu'elle enlèverait elle aussi son haut, se retrouvant au même niveau que lui. Alors elle se détacha de leur baiser, se redressant légèrement sur son lit, et fit passer son petit haut par dessus sa tête, pour finir en soutient-gorge. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas des sous-vêtements très sexy pour un garçon, car jusque là, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à ce détail. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle, sur son corps, sur sa poitrine, et il semblait la dévorer littéralement du regard. Finalement il sourrit, et replongea sur ses lèvres sans ménagement.

 **_ Tu es belle...** dit-il entre deux baisers.

Et Clarke pouvait sentir qu'il ne mentait pas puisque son sexe qui frottait contre sa jambe, semblait pulser plus fort, lui arrachant un petit gémissement au passage. Elle était étonnée du genre de bruits qu'elle pouvait faire sans même les contrôler, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Elle se demandait ce que ce serait quand elle irait plus loin avec lui. Parce que là, elle en avait clairement envie, et la peur qu'elle aurait pu ressentir, s'évanouissait dans les bras de Bellamy.

Il laissait ses mains se balader un peu partout sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que sa main droite trouve le chemin de sa poitrine, et n'écarte son soutient-gorge sur son sein gauche. Clarke ouvrit les yeux, sentant qu'il se décolait de ses lèvres, et le regarda sourire tout en descendant légèrement, pour venir déposer quelques baisers sur son téton. Elle inspira fortement, submergée par ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore, et remarqua qu'il souriait encore plus. Il lécha le petit morceau de peau, et Clarke attrapa son épaule qu'elle serra.

 **_ ça te plait princesse?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

 **_ Oui** , chuchota-t-elle.

Alors il recommença, un plus plus insistant, et dérivant sur le deuxième sein, afin que celui ci ne soit pas jaloux. Au fur et à mesure que Clarke inspirait sous son corps, il savait qu'elle prenait conscience de son plaisir, et ça l'excitait réellement. Elle découvrait tout ça, il le savait et il le voyait clairement à son visage. Elle était magnifique. Il lâcha finalement son sein et vint se placer à côté d'elle sur son lit, reprenant sa bouche qui lui manquait déjà. Il plaça sa main sur son cou, afin de la garder près de lui au maximum, avant de finalement la laisser glisser sur cette peau blanche qu'il adorait. Il y avait un certain contraste entre sa peau halée et celle de Clarke, qui n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Mais il aimait ça. C'était beau. Quand sa main arriva à la barrière de son jean, il se demandait si elle voulait qu'il continue, après tout, c'était peut-être déjà beaucoup pour elle. Mais elle ne sembla pas réagir, alors il entreprit de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean, et regarda comment elle réagissait. Ses baisers étaient plus forts, il en était sûr, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle désirait qu'il aille plus loin. Il replaça sa main sur le petit ventre de la blonde, et la fit glisser lentement vers le bas pour passer ensuite à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Il découvrit un endroit chaud et doux, et sentait l'effet qu'il avait déjà sur elle. Il commença par de légères caresses, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres pour lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui, et remarqua la respiration plus forte de sa blonde. Il continua alors sa lancée et commença à laisser entrer un doigt en elle, sans pour autant bouger plus. Il se détacha de sa bouche, afin de poser ses yeux sur elle. Il voulait voir comment elle réagissait, ce qu'elle en pensait, et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était magnifique, aussi rouge qu'il avait envie d'elle, et elle avait les yeux brillants.

 **_ ça va?**

 **_ Oui...**

 **_ Tu veux que je continue?**

 **_ Oui.**

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, cette fois plus doucement, plus tendrement. Il sentait son plaisir monter en lui, et pulser à l'intérieur de son sexe, mais il prenait sur lui, car à ce moment là, Clarke comptait plus que tout. Il l'entendit gémir doucement quand il commença à bouger doucement sa main, et qu'il inserrait un deuxième doigt en elle. Et ce son fit s'accélérer son coeur. Il l'adorait déjà. Il sentait qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus à lui, il sentait la force qu'elle mettait dans ses mains, et ça lui plaisait. Clarke prenait du plaisir, et c'était lui qui lui faisait découvrir ça. Il enleva finalement sa main, et Clarke se calma, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'il se calme, car le plaisir s'insinuait beaucoup trop en lui. Et Clarke le remarqua sans doute, car il ouvrit subitement les yeux quand il sentit qu'elle défaisait le bouton de son jean. Il la laissa faire, ne perdant pas une miette de son visage alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Il le retira pour l'aider, et se retrouva en caleçon devant la blonde, avant qu'elle ne fasse pareil avec son propre jean. Bellamy la trouva encore une fois magnifique, et ne détacha pas ses yeux d'elle.

Elle respirait fort et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle était un peu dépassée par ces événements. Elle semblait stressée et en même temps, désireuse de continuer. Alors il fit glisser très lentement sa culotte, laissant ses doigts froler ses cuisses alors qu'il la regardait tendrement, et fit la même chose avec son caleçon. Il vit qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle analysait son corps et son sexe. Celui ci était désormais bien visible et montrait clairement à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Il se sentit pour le coup, un peu gêné car il ne voulait pas que cette vision la gêne. Mais elle lui avait sourit.

Il se repositionna à ses côtés et colla son corps au siens, pour qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Elle inspira fortement et l'embrassa, sans doute pour se sortir de la tête ce qu'il se passait.

 **_ Clarke?** Fit-il en se reculant d'elle. **Si jamais tu veux arrêter, tu as le droit. Je ne veux pas te blesser ou te faire peur princesse.**

 **_ Merci Bell... Mais je ne veux pas arrêter.. C'est juste que... C'est...**

 **_ Je sais.**

Oui il savait que c'était sa première fois et c'est pour ça qu'il agissait comme ça avec elle, qu'il prenait autant soin d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle ressente du plaisir, mais avant tout, il voulait qu'elle ressente l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il fit tomber au sol toutes les peluches qu'elle avait sur son lit, et écarta les couvertures.

 **_ Viens** , dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit elle aussi et se glissa avec lui dans son lit. Il colla de nouveau son corps à elle, et l'embrassa. Il glissa pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle, et déposa ses avant-bras de chaque côté d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais il voulait qu'elle le regarde, il voulait voir ses yeux, brillants de plaisir, il voulait voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et surtout, il voulait voir sa réaction quand il s'insererait en elle.

 **_ Regarde moi... S'il te plait.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ce simple geste décupla le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui. Il adorait tellement plonger dans son regard bleu, et encore plus à cet instant. Il prit appui sur son bras gauche et descendit le droit pour s'insérer en elle. Il se plaça d'abord juste au bord, alors qu'il inspirait fortement, et doucement, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il prit possession d'elle. Il savait que la première fois d'une fille pouvait être douloureuse, et il souhaitait voir ce qu'il en était d'elle. Il ne bougea d'abord pas, alors que Clarke semblait surprise de cette intrusion, de la sensation de l'avoir en elle.

 **_ Est-ce que ça va? Tu as fait le plus dur Princesse.**

 **_ ça ... ça va.**

 **_ ça fait mal?**

 **_ Pas tant que ça.**

 **_ Super.**

Il lui fit un sourire, embrassa son nez, et commença à bouger doucement en elle. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux la petite blonde, qui prenait conscience de son plaisir au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Elle avait les yeux humides, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et rapide. Alors il plongea sur ses lèvres, avidement, et attrapa sa main gauche qu'il plaça sur le côté de son oreiller, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle serra plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait cru, et se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres. Bellamy sentit son coeur se soulever rien qu'à ce son qu'il savait juste pour lui. Il découvrait une Clarke qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il adorait ça. Mais ce qu'il adorait encore plus, c'était de voir à quel point elle semblait aimer partager ce moment avec lui. Au fil des minutes, elle resserrait ses jambes autour de lui, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, mordait sa lèvre, et il savait que ça aurait raison de lui. Il vit qu'elle avait eu son premier orgasme quasiment en même temps que lui, puisqu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue et qu'il avait senti une petite contraction autour de son sexe. Il avait posé la tête dans son cou, l'embrassant frénétiquement et de plus en plus lentement, tout en essayant de reprendre un souffle normal et régulier. Clarke s'accrochait toujours à lui, si bien qu'il se demandait si elle voulait le laisser partir. Il s'était mis à rire alors qu'elle attrapa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser, et elle avait fini par le lâcher, le laissant s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et avait posé sa tête sur son torse, avant de faire des petits ronds sur l'un de ses pectoraux.

 **_ Merci Bell...**

Alors il l'avait poussée sur le côté et s'était placé au dessus de son visage en souriant.

 **_ Ne me remercie pas pour ça Princesse, sinon je recommence.**

Elle avait rit et il avait fini par l'embrasser tendrement. Clarke était une fille à part, et même si elle venait de coucher avec un garçon pour la première fois alors qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, il se fichait d'avoir en face de lui une fille sans expérience. Il l'aimait, c'était une certitude, qu'il avait compris en sortant avec elle. Qu'importe qu'elle soit malade, qu'elle ne sorte que la nuit, tant qu'il pouvait l'avoir que pour elle, et lui faire découvrir la vie, alors il avait tout ce qu'il voulait.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou !**

 **On m'a demandé si Clarke serait enceinte, et bien vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

 **Je précise que ce que je dis en rapport à la maladie n'est pas vrai, et aux traitements. Je l'ai juste inventé pour la fic. ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui sont sur Twitter, n'hésitez pas à me donner les votres! Moi c'est EHTANA30 ^^**

 **Je précise que mes vacances sont terminées, donc reprise du boulot, j'écrirais sans doute moins fréquemment de nouveau.**

 **Alors profitez bien de cette suite !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

[..]

Clarke inspira lourdement en regardant le restaurant par sa fenêtre. Bellamy avait pris son service depuis quelques heures et il ne lui lançait aucun regard. Il était concentré, essayait de faire son travail du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Clarke voyait très bien à son visage qu'il était perturbé. Il semblait un peu perdu, cherchant sans cesse ce qu'il devait faire, et son patron semblait le remarquer autant que Clarke. Il venait de le prendre un peu à part, et ils discutaient tous les deux. Et pour la première fois en deux ans, Clarke vit une scène qui lui déchira le coeur. Bellamy pleurait. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait, et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle se demanda si la raison, n'était pas elle. Ce serait plausible, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'aurait rien dit, pourquoi il ne la regardait pas. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la scène devant elle. Elle voudrait être là bas, elle voudrait le serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait besoin de deux minutes pour y aller, mais en avait-il envie? Elle ne savait pas, et ça lui faisait mal. Elle le vit sécher ses yeux, son patron lui taper sur l'épaule, et finalement, Bellamy retourna à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ne ressorte quelques minutes après. Son patron lui avait sans doute dit de rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, sans faire attention à elle, et démarra rapidement.

Elle sentit son coeur se briser. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Raven, avant de finalement raccrocher. Raven était avec Finn, elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Mais à qui pourrait-elle bien parler? Elle chercha dans son répertoire, qui n'était pas forcément très rempli, et regarda son prénom durant quelques secondes. Il ne voudrait sans doute pas lui parler. Elle fit défiler la liste jusqu'à trouver celui d'Octavia. Elle était sa soeur, elle pourrait sans doute l'aider à le comprendre, à savoir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle lança l'appel et cola son téléphone à son oreille. La jeune fille décrocha en riant quelques secondes après.

 **_ Salut Clarke!**

 **_ Salut O'...**

 **_ Qu'est ce qui va pas?** Dit-elle en arrêtant de rire.

 **_ Je crois que ton frère ne veut plus de moi.**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte Clarke? Mon frère est amoureux de toi... Vraiment amoureux.**

 **_ Il est bizarre aujourd'hui, il m'évite depuis quelques jours, et ce soir, il travaillait au resto, il m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Il a... Je l'ai vu pleurer.. Et..**

 **_ Oh Clarke... Mon frère est un idiot ok? Il a oublié de te parler d'un détail important de notre vie... C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de notre mère... Et il a toujours eu du mal avec ce jour.**

 **_ Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit?**

 **_ Parce que c'est Bellamy, l'homme le plus têtu de la planète. Et qu'il aime pas montré quand il a mal.**

 **_ J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème avec moi.. Avec ce que je lui ai dit...**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit...**

Clarke se pinça les lèvres un instant, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait devoir avouer à Octavia qu'elle était malade. Et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de finalement commencer à lui expliquer. Octavia resta silencieuse à l'autre bout du fil, jusqu'à ce que Clarke l'entende renifler.

 **_ Il n'y a pas de traitement tu es sûre?**

 **_ Pour le moment non.. Mais, je fais partie du programme de recherche... Mais c'est pas de ça que je parle.. La semaine dernière, il a mangé chez moi... Et... Enfin, après, on est montés dans ma chambre et... enfin tu vois quoi.**

 **_ Oui je vois** , dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

 **_ En fait, tout s'est très bien passé, mais il s'est mis à paniquer après, parce qu'on s'est pas protégés. Il a d'abord pensé que vu mon âge je prenais quelque chose, mais vu que je n'étais jamais sortie avec quelqu'un à cause de ma maladie, il en a déduit que non. Alors il s'est excusé un paquet de fois, il se sentait responsable.**

 **_ ça lui ressemble bien ça.**

 **_ Je lui ai dit de se calmer, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. En fait, je ne prend rien, mais... Les traitements qu'ils testent sur moi agissent de la même manière. Ils bouffent tellement mon organisme que ça fait un peu pareil. En fait, tant que je ne serai pas guérrie, je ne pourrais pas tomber enceinte... Et j'ai peur que ça l'ait blessé.**

 **_ Tu veux dire que tu pense que Bell voudrait un enfant?**

 **_ Je dis pas tout de suite... Mais un jour...**

 **_ Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec son ex... Il lui en a parlé et elle lui a dit non... Tu sais, Bell est plus vieux que nous, et même si ça reste un gamin dans sa tête, il a envie de se poser.**

 **_ Il sait que je ne peux pas lui apporter ça... C'est pour ça qu'il m'évite.**

 **_ Je ne pense pas Clarke... Si mon frère est encore avec toi alors qu'il sait pour ta maladie, alors crois moi, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je pense juste que ces jours-ci, il appréhendait cette journée, et il est vraiment pas doué pour parler de ça. Ne le prend pas pour toi. Tu devrais aller le voir.**

 **_ Tu es sûre?**

 **_ Oui. Moi, Lincoln me chouchoute chaque année à cette période, et crois moi, ça fait du bien.**

 **_ D'accord. Et s'il ne veut pas me voir?**

 **_ Il voudra te voir Clarke. Crois moi.**

Clarke remercia la brune, et plaça son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ça lui avait fait vraiment du bien de parler avec Octavia, elle avait appris des choses sur son frère qui la rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui. Mais elle était en colère contre lui. Il lui avait fait mal à l'éviter de la sorte juste pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait. Elle attrapa ses affaires sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans son miroir, et sortit de chez elle. Elle envoya un message à sa mère qui était de garde cette nuit pour la prévenir, et se dirigea vers la ligne de bus. Elle monta dans celui qu'elle prenait pour aller chez lui, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. Ça allait bien trop lentement à son gout. Quand finalement elle arriva à son arrêt, elle se mit à courir. Il y avait une rue qui la séparait de l'appartement de Bellamy, et elle espérait qu'il soit là. Elle soupira quand elle vit sa voiture garée en bas de chez lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été là. L'appeler peut-être, en admettant qu'il aurait bien voulu décrocher. Elle monta les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se retrouva devant la porte de chez lui. Elle était éssouflée, sans doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait le voir. Elle sonna, et attendit quelques instants. Mais il ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Têtu, oui Octavia avait raison sur ce point. Elle replaça son doigt sur la sonnette et se mit à appuyer, sans s'arrêter. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il viendrait comme ça. Certe il voudrait sans doute lui casser la gueule, mais elle voulait le faire bouger. Elle entendit des pas précipités venir vers elle, et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après. Il resta bloqué devant elle, ses yeux étaient rouges, et ses joues mouillées. Il la regarda sans bouger, avant de finalement l'attirer contre lui et la serrer du plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Merci Octavia. Elle l'entendit éclater en sanglots, et reserra ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, sans doute longues, mais ils s'en fichaient.

 **_ Viens Bell...**

Elle lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille, et il accepta de s'écarter d'elle pour la laisser entrer. Clarke remarqua qu'il était sur son canapé quelques minutes plus tôt, enroulé dans une grosse couverture, devant la télé. Elle déposa ses affaires dans un coin, et accrocha son menteau sur le crochet contre le mur de l'entrée. Finalement, elle lui attrapa la main, et l'attira avec elle dans le canapé. Ils se mirent tous les deux sous la couverture, et elle sentit qu'il plaçait son visage dans son cou. Elle sentait les larmes mouiller sa peau, mais à ce moment là, elle ne voulait pas les essuyer. Il fallait qu'il les laisse sortir, il en avait réellement besoin.

Ils étaient restés quelques heures blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Clarke avait finalement compris que Bellamy s'était endormi quand sa respiration se faisait plus lente, et qu'elle ne sentait plus les larmes innonder son cou. Alors elle avait sourit, elle l'avait aidé, et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il n'y avait finalement pas de problème avec elle, ce qui était un soulagement. Elle deposa quelques caresses dans le dos du brun, son regard plongé sur la télévision. Il y avait un film qui avait commencé, et qui lui faisait un peu peur. Vu l'heure, ça ne l'étonnait pas, qu'un film d'horreur passe à la télé. Mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de films, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter. Néanmoins, elle essayait de se contrôler, pour ne pas réveiller Bellamy qui dormait contre elle. Ce qui était la mission la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à faire. Elle le sentit bouger doucement, avant qu'un grognement ne résonne doucement dans son cou. Il se réveillait, donc elle avait du bouger un peu trop. Il plaça son visage devant elle, et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

 **_ Bonjour,** dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui se voulait plein de sentiments. Merci. Je t'aime. Elle avait comprit. Il plaça son front contre le siens et ferma les yeux un instant. La pièce étant plongée dans le noir, éclairée seulement par la télévision, il se demandait quelle heure il était. Il savait que Clarke n'avait pas voulu bouger pour ne pas le déranger, et il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas du manger.

 **_ Tu as mangé?**

 **_ Non...**

 **_ On commande des pizzas?**

Elle hocha la tête et il se redressa finalement. Elle sentit tout à coup sa chaleur la quitter, et elle mourrait d'envie de la retrouver. Elle se pencha pour attraper la télécommande et changer enfin de chaine, pour enlever cet horrible film, et le regarda se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes après avec un petite feuille, la liste des pizzas, et lui demanda de choisir. Pendant ce temps, elle le vit se frotter le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Il était beau, malgré les traces qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues, et ses yeux endormis. C'était peut-être ce qui le rendait si beau à ses yeux. Elle avait percé cette armure, et elle adorait ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Une fois qu'elle eut choisi, elle lui rendit son papier et il se releva pour aller chercher son portable, qu'il avait posé dans un tiroir d'un meuble, signe qu'il n'était prêt à parler à personne aujourd'hui. Il composa le numéro de la pizzeria, et elle l'entendit commander. Le livreur serait là d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait faim, mais c'était tout à fait raisonnable comme attente. Surtout qu'ils commandaient assez tard.

Bellamy vint se replacer à ses côtés dans le canapé, et elle se colla à lui. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il lui avait manqué durant ces quelques jours où il l'avait évité.

 **_ Excuse moi...**

 **_ De quoi?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **_ De t'avoir évitée... C'est juste que... Cette période est compliquée.**

 **_ Je sais.**

Oui elle savait. Elle aussi avait la sienne puisque son père aussi était décédé et qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait. Et elle savait que ce qui lui permettait de passer cette journée, c'était de ne pas être seule. Et elle n'était pas prête de le laisser une nouvelle fois seul un jour comme celui là.


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

[..]

Bellamy soupirait une nouvelle fois alors qu'il entendait le répondeur de Clarke résonner dans son téléphone. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il essayait de la joindre et elle ne décrochait pas. Il n'aimait clairement pas ça, car il ne savait pas s'il s'était passé quelque chose, si elle allait bien, ou bien si elle l'évitait. Elle avait passé une nouvelle semaine à l'hôpital, pour ses tests, et elle était censée sortir ce soir. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait, il passait la soirée avec elle, rien qu'avec elle. Mais ce soir, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien décrocher. Il essaya le numéro de sa mère, qu'il avait désormais dans son téléphone, mais c'était le même cinéma. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser, et alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans son salon, il sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Et si elle n'était pas sortie? Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose? Il s'arrêta, net, et son sang se glaça. Il plaça son téléphone à l'arrière de son jean, enfila un pull léger et sortit précipitamment de chez lui. Ils étaient désormais en juin, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il sortait avec Clarke et qu'il avait appris à vivre avec sa maladie. Ça avait été parfois compliqué, surtout pour elle qui avait eu du mal à comprendre qu'il veuille autant s'impliquer dans leur relation, et c'est pour ça qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait un soucis pour qu'aucune des deux femmes ne décroche.

Il roulait très vite, plus vite qu'il n'aurait du, et heureusement que Clarke n'était pas là pour voir ça car elle lui aurait fait une vie. Elle n'aimait pas quand il roulait comme ça, et ce n'était pas son habitude non plus, alors quand ça arrivait, il passait un sale quart d'heure. Quand il vit au loin les lumières de l'hôpital, il soupira. Il arrivait. Il se gara rapidement, pas franchement correctement, dépassant un peu sur une autre place, mais il était trop pressé pour chercher à faire un créneau correct. Il se mit à courir, instinctivement, jusqu'à arriver à l'accueil. Il faisait déjà nuit, et il y avait presque plus personne pour l'accueillir, mais une femme vint vers lui avec un sourire.

 **_ Je peux vous aider?**

 **_ Je voudrais savoir si Clarke Griffin est sortie. Elle suit le programme des enfants de la lune.**

 **_ Je regarde.**

Elle se plaça derrière son ordinateur et frappa quelques fois son clavier avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Elle avait un regard peiné, et il eut mal au coeur à cet instant.

 **_ Elle est en soins, vous ne pourrez pas la voir.**

 **_ En soins? Mais elle devait sortir aujourd'hui... Je veux voir sa mère, et je sais qu'elle est là.**

 **_ Bien, vous êtes le petit ami de Clarke?**

 **_ Oui.**

Elle lui donna alors l'étage et la direction à prendre et il s'empressa de s'y rendre. Il courrait dans les couloirs, bousculant légèrement les gens devant lui mais il s'en fichait à cet instant. Il vit rapidement Abby, assise par terre contre un mur, les mains encerclant son visage et il se précipita à son chevet. Elle releva son visage vers lui et il vit les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

 **_ Bellamy? Qu'est ce que...**

 **_ Jamais vous répondez au téléphone bon sang!**

Il savait qu'il avait sans doute été un peu dur, mais la peur l'empêchait de réagir de façon rationnelle à ce moment là, et encore plus devant la vue d'une Abby en pleurs.

 **_ Je suis désolée Bellamy... Je ne l'ai pas avec moi.**

 **_ Je sais, je suis désolé aussi. Qu'est ce qui se passe Abby?**

 **_ Elle...**

Elle se remit à pleurer, et Bellamy ne se sentait pas bien à cet instant. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et se rattrapa au mur derrière la mère de Clarke. Abby le regarda, avant d'essuyer ses joues avec le revers de sa main, qu'il voyait trembler comme une feuille envolée par le vent.

 **_ Elle a très mal réagi aux derniers tests, et les brûlures s'amplifient de plus en plus. Ils l'ont remise en soins, et ils sont actuellement entrain de s'occuper d'elle. Ils essaient de calmer l'inflammation, mais elle avait du mal à respirer Bellamy. Elle... Elle s'étouffait... Sa gorge se gonflait à cause des brûlures et elle respirait plus. J'ai peur Bellamy... Je ne veux pas la perdre.**

 **_ Bon sang...**

Il ne dit rien, car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ces révélations lui brisaient le coeur, et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à quels mots sortir à sa mère pour la réconforter. Alors il l'attira contre lui, et la serra contre son torse. Il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, cherchant du réconfort au maximum. Et lui aussi en avait besoin. A ce moment là, il prenait conscience qu'il y avait des chances qu'il perde la fille qu'il aimait, et il n'y était clairement pas préparé. Aucun des tests qu'elle faisait n'avait été concluant jusque là, mais aucun n'avait fait empirer son état comme aujourd'hui, et ça l'angoissait. Si jusque là il avait eu l'espoir qu'un jour ça marcherait, là, il n'en était plus sûr du tout.

 **_ Elle est tout ce qui me reste... C'est mon bébé...**

 **_ Je sais Abby... Mais on parle de Clarke... Elle va se battre.**

Il aurait aimé le croire, mais au fond, il savait des choses sur la blonde que même sa mère ignorait. Clarke lui avait fait part de son souhait d'arrêter le programme, car elle voyait qu'il n'y avait aucun résultat et qu'elle perdait espoir. Mais Bellamy lui répétait à chaque fois qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire, qu'elle participerait à une avancée énorme dans la médecine pour tous les gens comme elle le jour où ça mènerait à quelque chose. Et puis, lui aussi avait envie que ça marche. Il avait envie d'emmener Clarke découvrir le monde en pleine journée, voir ses cheveux briller en plein soleil, et son visage devant un levé de soleil. Il en rêvait et n'était pas prêt à y renoncer.

 **_ Abby...**

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la personne qui venait vers eux, et qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué tellement ils étaient dans leur monde, dans leur moment de faiblesse. Bellamy se recula d'Abby et l'aida à se relever avant de se planter devant le grand homme noir qui leur faisait face.

 **_ Thélonius, comment va Clarke?**

Il se souvint alors qu'Abby travaillait ici, et donc connaissait très bien le personnel de l'hôpital. Elle avait du placer sa fille entre les meilleures mains qu'il soit. L'homme inspira fortement, il semblait fatigué, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et Bellamy se dit que ça devait être du au fait qu'il connaissait bien sa patiente et sa famille.

 **_ ça va mieux, on a réussi à arrêter les brûlures. Mais elle est très faible Abby. On va la garder quelques jours, je ne veux pas qu'elle ne sorte d'ici avant d'être rétablie. Son corps a mal réagi aux derniers tests et on veut s'assurer qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres effets secondaires au traitement.**

 **_ D'accord. On peut la voir?**

Bellamy sentit son coeur battre plus vite à cette simple phrase. Il aimait le fait qu'Abby l'inclut comme ça dans les personnes importantes pour Clarke, ayant le droit de la voir dans un moment pareil. Il se sentait de la famille et ça lui faisait du bien malgré la situation.

 **_ Oui... Mais allez-y doucement, ne la touchez pas, sa peau est encore très fragile.**

 **_ D'accord.**

Ils virent plusieurs personnes sortir de la chambre non loin d'eux, les bras chargés de matériels et Bellamy ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette porte. Il mourrait d'envie d'y aller, mais il en avait une trouille monstrueuse aussi. Comment allait-il la trouver? Et surtout, voudrait-elle le voir?

Le médecin vérifia que tout le monde était sorti de la chambre et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Alors ils avancèrent aussi lentement l'un que l'autre, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il n'était pas le seul à appréhander ce face à face. Il passa la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui, avant de se rapproche du lit de la blonde. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Clarke était allongée dans un lit, un masque respiratoire sur le visage, recouvrant son nez et sa bouche, et avait les yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, et sur le point de lui échapper. Sa mère se pencha devant elle, les larmes au bord des yeux, et il remarqua que Clarke lui fit un sourire. Alors il se rapprocha, et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Contrairement à sa mère, elle ne semblait pas si heureuse de le voir, de voir qu'il la voyait dans un moment pareil, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté. Mais il se rapprocha tout de même et se plaça de l'autre côté de son lit, en face de sa mère. Il s'était mis à pleurer en la voyant de plus près, et elle avait retiré son masque. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien, mais il la laissa faire.

 **_ Bébé...**

 **_ Tu n'aurais pas du venir Bell...**

 **_ Tu me gronderas une autre fois d'accord? Le plus important c'est de savoir comment tu vas?** Dit-il avec un sourire.

 **_ ça va... Je crois.**

Elle tendit sa main vers lui, et il hésita à l'attraper. Il en avait tellement envie, sentir sa petite main dans la sienne, l'embrasser, la serrer, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit. Elle sembla se demander pourquoi il ne l'attrapait pas, alors il lui expliqua ce que le médecin avait dit.

 **_ Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. Donne moi ta main Bell...**

Il ne put cacher son sourire. Elle était toujours autant têtue et ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir... C'était ce qu'il aimait aussi chez elle. Alors il attrapa doucement sa main, alors qu'elle grimaça légèrement de ce contact et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

 **_ Tu as mal?**

 **_ C'est supportable... Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter tous les deux.**

 **_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma chérie... Ce n'est en rien ta faute!**

 **_ Je ne veux plus être un poids pour vous... J'en ai marre...**

 **_ Clarke...** intervint Bellamy.

Mais elle l'empêcha de finir, se mettant à pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux et lacha la main de Bellamy pour placer son bras au dessus de ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, dans un sale état, s'éloignant de lui et de sa mère. Il savait que là, Clarke perdait tout espoir de guérison, et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Me voilà, avec un peu de retard je l'avoue ^^**

 **pardonnez moi ! :D**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, merci de me suivre et bienvenue sur mes fics!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, même si je sais que vous voulez me tuer xD**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	16. pause

Coucou à vous chers lecteurs!

Aujourd'hui je ne vous poste pas un chapitre mais malheureusement, une annonce de pause. Cela devrait durer un à deux mois je dirais mais je ne peux vous donner de date exacte pour mon retour.

Voilà, la vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours, et je dois dire que là, je trouve qu'elle s'est conduit vraiment comme une salope. Je suis en pleine séparation, ce qui veut dire quitter un appart, en trouver un autre en urgence, déménager, déménager internet... Et tout ça en un mois. Donc voilà je n'aurais pas le temps pendant un mois de vous écrire les suites de mes fics, et le mois d'après, il faudra que j'attende d'avoir internet :/

Je suis désolée, le coeur n'est plus à l'écriture en ce moment, et j'espère que tout ceci sera réglé rapidement.

Je vous fais de gros bisous en tout cas!


End file.
